Loyal love vs stolen love
by Mr. Miller
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been a couple for nine months and they are both very happy that they have their eternal happiness which is their partner. however, the chains of the couples love, may be broken by someone who has been having an eye on the chipette for three months. Can Alvin stop that someone from destroying his and Brittany's love? Or will he fail and lose Brittany forever?
1. Chapter 1

Love, love, love, what marvelous word. A word that cleans the soul, a word that bring happiness, and word that connects you to your special someone. However, what if there was a thief who had the ability to steal your boyfriend or girlfriend by having the key, to open his or her heart. A key that only you possess and no one can get their hands on it if, you are cautious.

Well, let's begin shall we?

It was a Friday afternoon and the sun was slowly disappearing from the sky which meant that night time was approaching.

The chipmunks, and the chipettes were very happy that it was Friday, but, on this Friday they were more happy than usual because, it was the last day of school before summer started. Alvin was the one to be the happiest because he hated school and he will get to spend more time with his girlfriend Brittany.

In the Seville residence, Dave was watching meerkat manner with Theodore and Eleanor, Simon was in his room reading a book along with Jeanette. For one couple though, they were in Alvin's room and were looking out of the window at the sun disappearing from the sky. "Look Alvie, it's beautiful" the female Chipette spoke which, was Brittany. "But not as beautiful as you" spoke the chipmunk who was Alvin.

Alvin was hugging Brittany from behind and he kissed her neck. "Aww thanks Alvie" she says back and they share a romantic kiss. after kissing, Alvin gets an idea and questions "why don't we go to the theme park? It's a beautiful afternoon and I want to go have some fun. So what do ya say?" Brittany thinks for a minute and tells him "sure, let's go" and after hearing what he wanted to hear, he grabs her hand and they make their way to the living room.

When they got there, Alvin asks Dave "Um Dave, is okay if Brittany and I go to the theme park?" Dave looks at the clock to his right that was above the flat screen Tv and says "okay but, please be back around nine okay?" Dave points and the clock which showed 7:56pm. Alvin gives Dave a disappointed look and asks him "aww come on Dave. Why do we have to be back so early?" Dave sighs and says "because, I don't y'all to be in danger if, you both come late. These days there are to much murders and kidnappings going on so, I rather be cautious than regretful" Alvin didn't say anything back because his father was telling the truth.

Brittany puts her left hand on Alvin's shoulder and Alvin looks at her. He could tell by looking at her eyes, she was agreeing with Dave. Alvin turns to Dave and says "Fine, can we go now?" Dave chuckles and tells him "sure but, do ya need money for the tickets?" Alvin shakes his head and says "No. I actually have money saved thanks to my allowance" Dave gives Alvin a thumb up and Alvin leaves with Brittany following.

Once they were outside, Alvin says "ugh, I hate it that Dave still treats us like little kids. I mean we're sixteen already and he still wants us to come home early" with an annoyed voice as he kicks a can that was on the floor. "Look, he worries okay and even if we were eighteen years old, I bet you that he would still treat us the same because, he cares about us and wants us to be safe" Brittany's words made Alvin relax a little and says "you're right" and hugs her.

After hugging her, she questions him "wait, how are we getting there? Did you call taxi or are we getting there on a bus?" Alvin chuckles and responds "None. We're going on my car" then he goes to the garage and opens it. Inside, was Dave's car and another small dark blue car next to his. "Wait what? You actually have a car? Why didn't you told me before?" Alvin rolls his eyes and says "um it's actually Simon's car. He built it because, he plans to use it when he asks out Je-" Alvin stops talking because, Simon made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone that he has feelings for Jeanette. However it was too late because Brittany knew who's name he was going to say. "Alvin, it's okay. You don't have to keep quiet. I know that Simon has feelings for my sister and my sister has feelings for him as well" she then approaches him and grabs his ear abut roughly. "You better not tell anyone what I told you Alvin because, Jeanette made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone okay" Alvin smiles nervously and she lets go of his ear. "That's a good boy, now let's get going" she says and they approach the vehicle. Even though Alvin was Brittany's boyfriend, that still didn't stop her from being a little mean with him on necessary occasions like this one because, Alvin never kept the secrets that his friends told him but, this time he had to listen or, he'll get murdered by Brittany.

Alvin takes out a key that was in a cabinet in the garage, he unlocks the door on Brittany's side. "Wow, thanks for being a gentleman Alvie" she said as she got in. Alvin closes the door for her and goes behind the wheel. He turns on the engine and they make their way to the theme park.

 **Tomorrow will be chapter 2**.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin and Brittany were on their way to the theme park and on the ride there, Alvin kept glancing at Brittany and she noticed this. "Alvie, I know that I'm beautiful but, you need to keep your eyes on the road" Alvin smirks and says "hey, it's not my fault that your beauty keeps getting my atte-" suddenly Alvin hears sirens and lights shining from behind. "Oh no, please no" whispered Alvin and Brittany looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" she asked and Alvik responds "um I think I have to pull over because, we have a cop behind us an-" suddenly the cop car passes by them and starts to chase another vehicle in front of it.

Alvin feels something heavy being removed from his chest and says "phew, never mind. For second I thought that the cop realized that I don't have a drivers license and he was going to ask for it if, he was to warn us to pull over" Brittany was appalled that Alvin didn't have a license and he was driving. "Alvin, you could've gotten in serious trouble if that police car warned us to pull over. Not just with the law but, you would've been punished by Dave and probably Simon for using his car without permission" explained Brittany but, Alvin laughs at her and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Listen, we're fine okay. Besides I'm not driving like a maniac so, relax okay bubble cheeks" Alvin's sweet words made Brittany calm down a little and she nods.

The couple arrived at the theme park in fifteen minutes and the place was super packed. Alvin was having a hard time finding a parking spot and Brittany's desire of getting in one of the rides was increasing.

"Ugh come on. I need to find a parking spot but, I still can't find one. You know what how about this, Brittany you get out and go stand in line for the tickets because I can tell that the line is getting longer meanwhile, I'm going to keep looking for a parking spot alright" Brittany understands and before getting out of the car, she tells him "please don't take long Alvie" she then gives him a quick peck on the lips and leaves.

Alvin licks his lips and tasted caramel mixed with bubble gum. "Gosh I like that chapstick that she uses" he exclaimed in his mind. In the meantime, Brittany was approaching the long line for the tickets and she hears the scream of people having fun on the rides which, makes her more exited to get on one of them. Finally she was in the line and in front of her, was a family of chipmunks. There was a boy and he looked like he was with his parents. The boy was eating a chocolate bar and holding his mothers hand.

The boy turns around and looks at Brittany. "Hi" he said as he waved at her. Brittany cheerfully says hi back and then boy, tries to hand her the chocolate bar. "Oh no thanks I'm good. You should eat it" responds Brittany and the boy tries to approach her pulling his mom with him. "Noah, can you stay still? asked the mom and she notices her son pointing at Brittany. "I'm so sorry that he's bugging" exclaimed the mom and she tried to get her son away from Brittany. "Oh no, he's not bugging me at all" she responded and she caressed the boys hair. "Oh ok. He's names Noah Benjamin" and he's quite the type of kid who is trouble making and will give you a lot of headaches" Informed the women causing Brittany to chuckle. "Well, I'm Brittany Seville. It's nice to meet you Noah" with a cheerful tone, Brittany shakes Noah's hand and she playfully pinches his right cheek.

"Oh where are my manners. Ahem I'm Sarah Benjamin and this is my husband Steve Benjamin" the woman who's name is Sarah, taps her husbands shoulder and he turns around. "What's wrong honey?" he asked while holding some money and soda can. "I would like you to meet Brittany Seville" she said and the guy looks at Brittany. "Oh hi, It's nice to meet you" he shakes Brittany's hand and then notices his son pointing his own eyes and then at Brittany's. "What is it Noah? Oh i see you're right. Sorry, he's shy to talk when he's around new people and what he's trying to say is that, he has the same eye color as you" said Steve which surprised Brittany because, she couldn't believe that she didn't notice that Noah had the same eye color as her.

She glances at Noah and then back at his dad. "Oh my, you're right" said Brittany and smiles at Noah. The line for the tickets starts to decrease and it was Noah's family turn to get their tickets. "We'll, it was nice meeting you. Have a good one" said Sarah and she tries to pull her son to come with her but, he didn't want to leave Brittany. "Noah we have go now and don't you want want to get on the roller coaster. You were so exited to get on it before we got here" Noah wasn't listening to his mom and instead was trying to get his mom to release his hand.

Brittany's heart begins to warm because, she has never had a sweet connection with a kid before since she didn't had brothers nor did she had kids. It was now Brittany's turn to buy her tickets and she approaches the women behind the register.

Meanwhile, back at the parking lot. Alvin finally found a Parking spot and was now getting out of the car. "Ugh thanks to this, Brittany and I won't have much time to enjoy because Dave wants us back at home around nine" Alvin closes the door hard and keeps mumbling stuff while still being annoyed. "Oh well, I just hope that Brittany got our tickets" he kept mumbling to him self and was approaching the line.

Now back with Brittany. She just bough her and Alvin's tickets and was counting the tickets. "Noah come on, we have to go now" Sarah kept begging for her son to follow her but, he wasn't listening. Brittany noticed that Noah and his parents were still there so, she approaches them. "Noah, why aren't you listening to your mommy?" she asked and Noah's get red from embarrassment.

Noah whispers something to His mom and she shakes his head. "He said that, he wants you to get on the rides with us" informed Sarah and Brittany didn't know what to say because, the night was suppose to be for her and Alvin enjoying some time together. However, at the same time, Brittany didn't want to disappoint the kid and she didn't want him to give his parents more trouble so, "it's okay, I'll go with you all if you don't mind" hearing this made Noah scream "YAY" loudly and Brittany smiled at the boy. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to ruin any plans that you have" asked Sarah and Brittany shakes her head. "It's okay, I don't like to get on the rides alone anyway, because it's scary" explained Brittany causing Sarah to laugh a bit. "Don't worry Brittany, don't be scared. I'll be with you in every ride" said Noah and grabs Brittany's right hand. Brittany giggles and they start to make their way to the first ride which was a roller coaster.

Now with Alvin. He as searching for Brittany but couldn't find her. "Britt, BRITT WHERE ARE YOU?" he kept calling her name but didn't get a response. He checked where she was suppose to get the tickets but she wasn't there. He checked the portable bathrooms by waiting to see who comes out but, she wasn't in any of them. "Ugh, where is that girl?" Alvin asked to himself.

Back with Brittany. She was getting in to one of the seats in the roller coaster and Noah sat next to her. Sarah and Steve sat behind them and the ride was starting to move.

Brittany hated the part when the roller coaster very high and it suddenly comes back down with great speed.

3, 2, and 1 it when down and Brittany was screaming from fear while Noah was screaming by having fun.

Once the ride was over, Brittany couldn't stop shaking. "Gosh I hate roller coasters" she whispered but, Noah still heard her and laughed then, they got out of their seats and started to walk. Sarah, turns to Noah and asks "Noah, what ride do ya want to get on next?" He looks around and no ride that he sees interests him. But then, something caught his eye, and he points at it. "There I want to go on that one" he said and his mom looks to where he was pointing at. It was a slingshot ride and that is one of the rides that Brittany I scared of. "Come on Brittany let's go" Noah grabs her hand and pulls her with him. "Gosh, what the heck am I doing baby sitting a kid who I don't even know when, I should be having some alone time with Alvin" Brittany mentally slaps her self and they made it to the ride.

After handing two tickets which was hers and Noah's, they get in. "Oh gosh, I just hope that I won't barf while I'm in the air" whispered Brittany and again Noah heard her and laughed.

3, 2, and 1 off they go. "GAAAAAASSSH I WANA I WANA GET OFF" Brittany's screaming while being in the air, amused Noah even more.

when the ride was over, Brittany was deezy and was having a hard time walking without falling. "Wasn't that fun Brittany?" asked Noah and that kinda annoyed Brittany because, she knew that Noah knew that she didn't enjoy the ride. "Oh yeah I was sure fun" she said sarcastically which makes Noah laugh.

Sarah turns to Brittany and asks "um is okay with you if you could watch Noah for a few minutes? Me and Steve are going on a tunnel of love" Brittany sighs and nods. "Thanks and by the way, Noah please behave" Sarah and Steve leave and now it was just Brittany and Noah.

Noah feels his stomach making noises and he rubs it. Brittany notices and asks "What's wrong Noah? Are you hungry?" Noah nods so, Brittany looks around and spots where they sell food. "Come on, let go get something to eat" while still holding his hand, they make their way to where hot dogs were being sold. Brittany buys three hot dogs. One for Noah, one for her and one for Alvin.

They were about to leave but then, Noah notices a cotton candy logo so, he points at it and says "I want some" Brittany looks at the logo and buys cotton candy that came with a small carton orange juice with a straw.

Brittany and Noah start to make their way to where his parent's were suppose to be however, Noah notices someone ahead so, he goes after them. "NOAH WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shouted Brittany as she chased him. Noah catches up with to who he was going after and he intentionally pops the orange juice with both of his hands causing it to get all over the guys shirt. "NOOO NOAH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? OH GOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT MY SON, I MEAN MY FRIEND DID" the guy who had a red shirt and shorts chuckles and responds "it's okay. I'm his brother and he likes to prank with me a lot. Who are you by the way?" asked the guy as he patted Noah on his shoulder. "I'm Brittany Seville. His mom told me to watch over him while she and her husband went In the tunnel of love" the guy gives Brittany a suspicious look and he asks his little brother "is that true Noah?" and Noah replies "Yep. and she's fun to hang out with" his brother looks back at Brittany and says "Thanks so much for watching over this little trouble maker. I'm Vallen Benjamin by the way" Brittany accepts his hand shake and she couldn't stop staring at the guy because, he was very handsome and she liked how his voice sounded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vallen" she said and they both laugh.

"Anyway, I'm curious about something, were you here before your parents arrived here because, I didn't see you in the ticket line" Brittany question and he tells her "yeah I did arrive here before because, I wanted to surprise this little trouble maker with a new action figure that I got for his birthday which is today" then he gets a bag that was next to him and takes something out.

He hands it to Noah which makes him scream from excitement. "Thanks so much bro" said Noah as he hugged his brother. Brittany looked in aww and says "I didn't know it was your birthday" she then approaches Noah and kisses him on his right cheek. Noah gets red again from embarrassment and hides behind Vallen. Both Brittany and Vallen chuckle and he announces "well, we better go look for my parent's. They must be worried" Brittany nods and they start to walk.

 **Tomorrow will be chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin kept searching for Brittany but, still couldn't find her and he was about to give up looking for her. "Dang it Britt where the heck are you?" he mumbles as he glances at his watch. "Oh great, it's 9:07pm and Dave is probably wondering why aren't home yet" he keeps mumbling to himself as he passes by a food truck. He decides to take a break and get some food. He approaches it and looks at the menu. "Hi what would you like?" asks the guy inside. "Can I get nachos with lots of cheese and a bottle of water?" the guy writes down what Alvin wants and says "it will be ready in five minutes" and then Alvin looks at his watch again.

"Ugh, why is time going fast. It's 9:13pm already" he whispers and the guy in the truck notices Alvin's mood so, he asks "hey buddy, is everything alright?" Alvin looks at him and says "yes. Well actually no. My girlfriend and I came here to have fun but, I had to find a stupid parking spot while she went and got our tickets. However, when I came to look for her, she wasn't in the line and I have been looking for her for almost 45 minutes" the guy listened to every word Alvin said and he decides to give him some advice. "Don't worry man. I'm sure she's around and she's probably looking for you as well. Have some patience and you'll find her or she'll find you. By the way, tell me what does she look like. I might've seen her " Alvin nods and describes his girlfriend "well, she has blue eyes, she has a ponytail and she's wearing a pink V neck shirt" the guy rubs his chin and tries to remember.

"Hmm, actually I did saw a girl matching your description about ten minutes ago. She was chasing a kid. the guy finished telling Alvin about the girl he saw but, Alvin instantly shakes his head. "Um no that couldn't be Britt. We don't have any kids and we came alone tonight. That was probably some other girl who kinda looked like Britt" Alvin finished talking and the guy understands why he disagrees that it was Britt who the guy saw. "Well, anyway here are your nachos and your bottle of water. That will be 8 dollars and fifty cents" Alvin hands the guy a ten and says "keep that change and have a nice night" the guy thanks Alvin "Thanks you to and I hope that you'll find your girlfriend soon" Alvin nods and then continues to search for Brittany while eating his nachos.

meanwhile, Brittany, Noah and Vallen made to where the tunnel of Love ride is and they saw Sarah and Steve getting off. "MOMMY, DADDY" yells Noah as he rand to his mothers arms. "My little trouble maker. Did you gave Brittany any problems?" asked his mom and he gives her a fake innocent smile because, he knew that he did. "Um nope I behaved like an angel" he said to his mom.

Sarah turns to Brittany and tells her "Thank you so much for watching over him" and then she notices her other son Vallen. "Vallen, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while? And I'm glad that you remembered your brothers birthday" she said and then Steve adds "it's good to see you again son" and hugs Vallen. Brittany looked at the time in her phone and it showed 9:25pm

"Hmm I better get going or Dave will start to worry" she said to herself. Vallen noticed Brittany's actions and he could tell that she wanted to leave. "Um I guess you got to go now" he said which gets his brother and parents attention.

All eyes were on Brittany which made her face red from embarrassment. "Um Brittany, if you have to go then go. We took enough of your time already" said Sarah and Steve agrees "yeah, you can go if you want to" Noah however, didn't agree. "No, Brittany you stay with us" he got off his moms arms and hugs Brittany.

"Oh no what am I going to do. I don't want Noah to be sad to see me leave but, I need to get home with Alvin. Alvin oh that's right. I totally forgot about him. He must be looking for me right now" Brittany stopped thinking and was about to say something if Vallen haven't talked first. "Um is it okay if you could for two more rides?" Brittany wanted to say no but, deep down she wanted to spend time with the guy and get to know him. "I'm sure lets go" Noah release Brittany and goes to hug his brother. "Thank you Brittany" he said as he was in his brothers arms.

They start to make their way to a ride called drop tower. Once they handed their tickets, they all got in. Vallen sat on Brittany's left and Noah on Brittany's right. The ride slowly started making its way up. Brittany closes her eyes because she's afraid of heights and gets deezy if she looks down. Vallen notices this and puts an arm around her shoulder. Brittany was taken off guard by that but, she actually liked that he did that because it made her feel safe. Brittany turns to Vallen and smiles at him.

In an instant, the ride went down causing the people to scream from fun.

After that ride, Brittany didn't complain this time. This time she actually enjoyed it and she wonders if it was because Vallen was there with her. They were now making their way to the swing ride.

In the meantime, Alvin was getting tired of looking for Brittany and he was feeling like giving up looking for checks his watch and it shows 9:42Pm he then hears his phone ring. He checks the caller ID and it was Dave. He decides not to answer because he knew that all Dave was going to do is scream at him for not being at home and probably ground him. Alvin decides to look for Brittany a little more because, she didn't have a ride home so, he had keep looking for her but suddenly, an idea pops up in his head.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot. I can just call her and ask where did she go" Alvin looks for Brittany's number and calls her.

Meanwhile with Brittany. She was in the swing ride and was screaming from having fun however, what she didn't notice was that her phone was ringing because her and other people screaming.

back with Alvin. "Ugh, why doesn't she answer?" He mumbles as he keeps calling her many times but, to no success. "UGH THATS IT" he shouted which made everyone stare at him. Alvin starts to text Brittany. "Brittany, where the FUCK are you? I've been looking for you for more than an hour. Is this some kind of prank? Or did you just forgot about me and went on the rides by yourself? Ugh anyway, I'm going to wait for you in the car. We have to go now because, it's almost ten and Dave must be worried because he called me" he finished the text and sends it to her.

Alvin starts to make his way to the car not knowing that He's slowly making a mistake.

Back with Brittany, they got off the swing ride and Brittany was saying her goodbyes to the Benjamin family. "Well, it was so nice meeting and spending time with you all. Thank you" she said and Noah goes to hug her. "Brittany, please promise me that ill see you again" Brittany giggles and gets one one knee. "Maybe one day Noah" she says and gives him a kiss on his right cheek. Brittany stands up and looks at the parents "Brittany, we would love to see you again. Um would it bother you if you could visit us?" "Here's our address to our home" Sarah takes out. piece of paper from her purse and writes down her address. She hands it to Brittany and she tells Sarah "I would love to see you all again and yeah I might visit y'all sometime next week" after she finished talking, Steve adds "by the way, we need a babysitter for this trouble maker" Brittany smiles warmly and nods.

Brittany turns her attention to Vallen who hasn't said anything. "Vallen, is something wrong?" Vallen sighs and says "um just that. I really had a good time with you which shocks me because, I'm depressed because of some problems from my past. Also, I live alone because I like to deal with it alone. Thank you Brittany" he then hugs her.

"You're welcome Vallen and we could spend more time when I go to visit your family and you come as well. That way we could hang out and get to know each other more" she says which puts on a smile on Vallens face. "By the way, I how old are you?" asked Brittany and he answers "I'm seventeen and you?" and Brittany responds "I'm sixteen. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye" she waves at the family and makes her way to the entrance.

Meanwhile Alvin was in his car and had the engine on. He looked at his watch and it showed 10:05Pm.

"You know what, that's it" Alvin begin drive to the exit but then, he hears some call his name. "ALVIN WAIT FOR ME" the voice belonged to Brittany who was running to the car. Alvin unlocks the door to her side and she gets in.

"Boy, Dave must be worried that we're not home yet huh Alvin" said Brittany who forgot about him. Alvin doesn't say anything and continues to drive. Brittany realizes why he didn't respond so, she decides to keep quiet because she didn't want to upset him more.


	4. Chapter 4

Now at the Seville residence with Dave, Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters. "When that little disobedient chipmunk returns, I'm going to have a nice long talk with him" Dave was in the living room talking to himself while watching Tv which, had the volume down. However Dave didn't know that the others were listening to every word he was saying.

"Poor Dave and he's right to be angry because, he trusted that Alvin would come back in time but, Alvin's still not here" Simon said to the others who were standing next to him. "Hmm but you know what's strange? He hasn't mentioned My sisters name. I wonder if he's angry at her as well" informed Jeanette as she was looking out at the window close to her checking to see if Alvin and Brittany were in sight. "Hmm you're right. He sure hasn't" responded Eleanor who was rubbing her eyes and yawns. Theodore notices and tells her "Ellie, I think we should go to bed. You look tired and I'm tired as well" Eleanor thinks for a few seconds and then agrees. Before going to her, her sisters and the chipmunks shared room, she asks "um goodnight y'all" Simon and Jeanette look at each other and inclined. The two left, leaving Simon and Jeanette.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany. They were half way home as silence surrounded them which, Brittany couldn't take anymore so, she turns to Alvin and opens her mouth to say something but, Alvin quickly stops her by telling her "Please, just don't talk to me right now. I don't even want to look at you" this gets Brittany by surprise and decides to give time him to clam down.

she takes her phone out and sees eight missed calls and one message. She was about to check who was the one who called her if, Alvin hadn't hit the breaks without warning causing Brittany to drop her phone and turns off the engine. "hey, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" She asked confusingly. Alvin rubs his eyes and says "I'm not making this car move until you tell me, where the heck were you back at the theme park? I was looking for you for more than an hour. Where did you go? Did you get lost or something?" Brittany scratches the back of her neck and tells him "um no I wasn't lost and well I um-"

"Tell me the truth Brittany" Alvin interrupted as he gave her a stern look.

Brittany decides to not look him in the eyes because, she felt guilty to that she didn't wait for him after she got the tickets. "Well, when I was in line to get our tickets, there was this kid who made eye contact with me and he offered me some candy that he was eating but, I didn't want any so, I told him that he should eat it and then his mom noticed him trying to hand it to me and apologized to me that if he was bothering me. I told her he wasn't and then she introduced herself and then I met her husband. Her name was Sarah Benjamin, her husbands name was Steve Benjamin and their sons name was Noah Benjamin. anyway, after they got their tickets, that Noah kid wanted me to hang out with him and his family. I didn't want to but, he was giving his mom a hard time and I didn't want to disappoint him so, I decided to accompany them. we got on some rides and I forgot that you must've been looking for me and I was about to go look for you however, Noah didn't want me to leave and I sticked around with them for a little more. so, yeah that's what happened" Brittany finishes explaining for self and puts on a nervous smile.

Alvin deep down had a feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth and that she was hiding something.

"Brittany, look at my eyes and answer me this. Is that all that happened?" Alvin's serious tone intimidated Brittany so much that her eyes were starting to get red because years were getting ready to come out. Brittany looks away from him to the window next to her. For Alvin, that confirmed that she was hiding something but, he decided to to ask her anymore because, it hurts him to see her cry. "We'll continue talking about this tomorrow" he turns on the engine and continues his way back home.

Brittany didn't want to tell Alvin that she was going to see the family that she met back at the theme park sometime next week. She especially didn't want to tell him about Vallen but, for how long can her heart hide that from Alvin?

That question was in Brittany's mind. For how long can her heart hide that from Alvin.

Seven minutes later, they made it home and Alvin was parking the car in the garage. They get out and Alvin closes the garage door while Brittany kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking and wanted him to talk to her. They made their way to the front door and open it.

as soon as they go in, it was dark inside but, unexpectedly the lights were turned on not by Brittany nor Alvin. "Hello you two. What excuse to y'all have for coming this late huh?" The voice came from Dave who was sitting in the sofa in. The living room while holding a mug. Brittany was a bit startled when she heard Dave speak because, she thought that Dave was in bed. "Oh hey Dave, um if you're looking for an explanation to why we're this late? Please ask this female next to me and goodnight" with nothing more to say, Alvin makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Dave was a bit shocked to hear Alvin respond like that because Alvin was always a goofy teenager who likes to pull pranks on others and was never an angry kid. Dave watched Alvin walk to the bathroom and when he was gone, Dave turns to Brittany. "Brittany could you explain to me what caused you both to get here late and why Alvin reacted like that?"

he asks and Brittany inclines.

She tells Dave about the Benjamin family and the fun that she had that made her forget that time was flying causing her and Alvin to get Home late. She also told him that she forgot about Alvin who was looking for her and that the reason why he's upset is because, the night was suppose to be only about him and Brittany spending some time together but, it was ruined.

"and that's what happened. I just hope that Alvin forgives me. Also, Dave please promise me that you won't tell anyone especially Alvin about Vallen nor that I'm going to see the Benjamin family next week"

Dave chuckles and responds "I promise but, please don't be late again okay. I'm going to bed goodnight" Dave kisses Brittany's forehead and then goes to his room.

She was now alone and then remembers something. She digs in her pockets and takes out the piece of paper that Sarah gave to her which, contained the address to their home. "Boy, what a week will be next week" she whispered and makes her way to her shared room.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany was in her shared room looking for her pajamas in her cabinets. The room was dark and she didn't want to wake up her loved ones by turning on the light so, she was using the flashlight of her phone. "Yes found them" she rejoiced and makes her way to the door. She gets out and as she's walking to the bathroom, she sees Alvin coming out of there and was coming to her direction. Brittany smiled and looked at his eyes but, Alvin didn't look at her and kept on walking like Brittany wasn't there.

"Alvin, aren't you going to give me my goodnight kiss? You always do" She asked with a wink but, Alvin doesn't say anything and goes in the room.

Brittany was standing in the hallway staring at the door to her shared room while thinking "Oh Alvin, I'm so sorry for forgetting about you and I hope that you'll get over it tomorrow" she then goes in the bathroom.

After doing her business, she puts on her pajamas and then remembers the missed calls that her phone showed. She takes out her phone and checks the missed calls was from.

"Oh my" she notices that all the calls were from Alvin and then she Checks the message that she got.

"Brittany, where the FUCK are you? I've been looking for you for more than an hour. Is this some kind of prank? Or did you just forgot about me and went on the rides by yourself? Ugh anyway, I'm going to wait for you in the car. We have to go now because, it's almost ten and Dave must be worried because he called me" after she finished reading the message, she started to feel guilty and starts to sob and a half an hour later, she felt asleep in the bathroom while laying on the ground.

The next morning

Jeanette was the first to wake up and was now stretching and notices that Brittany wasn't in her bed. "Hmm that's strange. I wonder where's Brittany" she wonders and she makes her way out. She looked to her right and to her left trying to see if Brittany was in sight but, she wasn't. She thought that Brittany was probably in the bathroom so, she heads there.

She knocks on the door but doesn't get an answer. "Britt, are you in here?" No response. She then tries to open the door but, it was looked. "That's weird because, If she's not there then, why is it locked?" She asked herself and then heads to the kitchen to get a knife.

She comes back and tries to move the door lock. "Tick" a sound came from the door letting her know that it opened. She goes back to the kitchen to put the knife back and then returns.

She opens the door and is starters to see Brittany laying on the floor. "Brittany, big sister are you alright?" She asked while being panicked and shaking her Brittany. Brittany slowly opens her eyes and sees everything blurry.

She rubs her eyes and sees Jeanette looking at her with a smile of relief. "Britt, what happened? I came to the bathroom and found you on the floor and the door was locked" Brittany yawns and stands up. "Um I was very tired last night that, I must've felt asleep here" responded Brittany with a fake smile. "Uh-huh okay. Anyway, why are you eyes somewhat black? It looked like you cried last night" questioned Jeanette and all Brittany did was shrug. "Um okay. Uh Simon and i are going to an art museum today. Wanna come? asked Jeanette as she took out her tooth brush out of a cup that had the rest. "Um no thanks. Alvin and I might do something together today" replied Brittany as she stood next to Jeanette and was looking at the mirror that was in front of them. Jeanette started to brush her teeth while Brittany was touching her own eyes. "Gosh, I hope I don't get eye bags because of this" whispers Brittany but, Jeanette chuckled causing her to almost have her tooth brush stuck in her throat.

Back in the room, Alvin was the last to wake up while Theodore and Eleanor were downstairs helping Dave make breakfast. Simon was still in the room with Alvin and was putting on a blue polo shirt and was spraying some cologne on himself. Alvin gets curious to why,

Simon was getting dressed because, Simon wasn't the type of guy who likes to go out a lot. He's the type of guy that likes to be home all day doing science stuff which, bored Alvin. "Hey Si, what are you getting ready for?" asked Alvin. Simon was brushing bis hair and responds "Why do you need to know? Even if I do tell you, you'll ruin my excitement with your negative comments" Alvin gives Simon a fake sorrowed look. "That hurts Simon. That really, really hurts and ugh Come on just tell me" but, Simon still doesn't budge and finished fixing his hair. "Nope I'm not telling you" he added and then looks for his wallet in his cabinet.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Jeanette finished brushing her teeth and so was Brittany. Now they got out and went back to the room.

Alvin hears the door open and sees his girlfriend and Simon's crush walk in. "Good morning Alvie, could we talk?" asked Brittany as she sat on Alvin's bed and tried to grab his hand but, he quickly yanks it back. "Um sorry, I'm not in the mood to talk with you" he replied. Brittany was about to give up trying to get him to forgive her however, she gets an idea. She gets on top of Alvin and says "you're going to have a chat with me wether you want to or not" Alvin was taken off guard by her sudden action.

Brittany gives Alvin an evil smirk and starts to tickle him non stop. "Oh gosh, please stop, please stop, oh stop, I can't take it no more" begged Alvin but, Brittany didn't listen which was a mistake because, Alvin had to use the bathroom and the tickling that she did, was making his bladder hurt. Brittany please stop" Alvin kept begging but it was useless.

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Simon were looking at the two in aww. "Just look at those two. They always fight but, in the end they are still together" said Jeanette and Simon nodes.

Alvin couldn't hold his urine anymore so, he had to release it. Suddenly, Brittany's stomach was covered in pee making her stop. "Eww, Alvin how could you do this to me?" She asked and was about to take her pajama top off but, Jeanette quickly stops her "Brittany, not in here. Go to the bathroom and you can change there" Simon started to laugh so hard that he was turning red.

Meanwhile, Alvin was red as we'll but, from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to do that. i had to use the bathroom but, you wouldn't stop and I had to go badly. Also we can talk" He informed with a concerned tone. Brittany sighs and smiles. "It's okay Alvie plus, I deserved it anyway for forgetting about you last night. Well, I'm going to take a shower now because, I don't want to be smelling like pee" Brittany was about to head out the door but, Alvin jokingly asks her "Hey Britt. Since I'm covered in my own mess as well, could I join you?" Alvin winks at her but, Brittany replies "Ha ha ha, in you're dreams Alvie" and heads out.

Simon stopped laughing and Jeanette was looking for extra blankets in the closet. She finds one and hands it to Alvin. "Here, you might want to wash or throw your blanket away because if Dave finds out that you um, did your business there, he'll be furious" Jeanette advised and he thanks her.

"By the way, where are you two going?" asked Alvin. "To an art museum" replied Jeanette and Simon slapped his own forehead because he knew what Alvin was about to say. "BOOOORRING" shouted Alvin which annoyed Simon so much. "Jean you didn't have to tell him" complained Simon and Jeanette then remembers that earlier, Simon told her to not tell Alvin where they were going. "Oh no sorry Simon. I forgot" she said and Simon calmed down a bit.

"FELLAS DINNER'S READY" yelled Dave and soon most whole family was downstairs.

Alvin was the last to enter and when he did, everyone noticed a funny smell. Dave turns to Thedore and politely asks "um Theodore did you um" "No Dave. It's not me i swear" responded Theodore. Then Dave looks at Alvin and sees a wet spot on his shirt.

Alvin approaches the table and Dave started to gag. "Alvin go take a shower now" demanded Dave and everyone started to laugh at Alvin. "Ugh I would've taken a shower but, Brittany took forever to come out" he said and Brittany blew him a kiss in a mocking way. "Ugh fine Dave" Alvin heads back and everyone explodes with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin went to take a shower as his family continued to enjoy their dinner.

Half an hour later, Simon and Jeanette left to an art museum, Dave went to get groceries with Theodore and Eleanor.

Alvin and Brittany were the only ones home. Alvin and Brittany were both happy to get to spend some alone time together.

Alvin finished showering and was now in his room looking at a comic book. Brittany was in the bathroom putting on makeup

Meanwhile, at a house where a familiar family lives. "Noah, please come back here" pleaded the voice which belonged to Sarah. She was spoon feeding her son but, he decided to run and try to escape because, he didn't want to eat his vegetables and Steve was going after him.

Steve couldn't believe that he was having a hard time catching up to his son. He used to be a body builder but, his working hours got in the way so, every time that he came home, he just went straight to bed because of the tiredness.

Meanwhile outside of the home, was Vallen and he was polishing his motorcycle. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the door to the house opening fast and making a loud pop sound. He sees Noah running out as his dad chases him. Vallen chuckles by the sight of his trouble making brother running from his dad. Noah sees Vallen and goes to his arms. "What have you done now Noah?" he asked and his brother was about to answer if Steve didn't spoke "Vallen, don't let go of that little devil" Steve approached Vallen and is breathing hard. "Okay Noah. Now you're going back to the house and eat your veggies" demanded Steve as he tried to get Noah from Vallens hands. Noah starts to struggle breaking free from Vallens hands.

He unintentionally head buts Vallens nose causing him to release him. Even though Steve was upset with his son for not obeying, he couldn't hold his laughter when he saw Noah head but his older son. "Hey you alright?" He asked and Vallen gives him a thumb up. "Good, now I need to catch that little devil" Steve continues to go after his son leaving Vallen alone. Vallen sighs and tells him self "oh boy. Little brothers these days" and continues to polish his motorcycle.

After another 10 minutes of chasing Noah, Steve gave up and told his son that he doesn't have to eat his veggies anymore. Noah was happy that he won and they all went back inside the house.

"Noah, why are you behaving like this today? Last night you behaved like an angel while Brittany was with us but, today you're acting different" questioned Sarah as she sat on the sofa next to her son.

When Sarah mentioned Brittany, a smile formed on Noah's face. "Mommy I want to see Brittany again" he told her and Sarah playfully pitches his cheeks and says "don't worry baby. I want to see her again as well and she might come to visit us soon" said Sarah and that puts a smile on Noah's face.

However, Noah, Sarah and Steven weren't the only ones who want to see Brittany again. Vallen wanted to see her as well and when he heard his mom say her name while he was in the kitchen washing the dishes, he pauses and remembers last night. "Why, why can't I stop about that girl? I mean she's very beautiful but, I promised my ex girlfriend that, I would give her another chance once she returns from visiting her sick sister on Monday" Vallens mind was filled with questions that he wished he had the answers to.

Now back at the Seville residence, Brittany finished putting on her makeup and made her way to the shared room.

She went in and saw Alvin what reading a comic book and sits on the right side of his bed.

"Hey Alvie " she sad getting Alvin to look from his book to her. He smirks and says "Heyyy and Wow, why did my angel put on make up today hmm" Brittany lays her head on his chest and responds "I wanted to look beautiful for you" which makes Alvin blush.

"You don't need to put on makeup baby. Makeup or not you still look beautiful" he said and gives her quick peck on the lips.

Alvin then decides to get some revenge from earlier. He gets off bed and tells Brittany to lay down. "Hey Britt, could you lay on your back for a minute?" Brittany winks at him and tells him "sure but, I'd be carful If I were you because, oh no stop" Alvin interrupts her by ticketing her belly. "Alvie pppleas sssssstoooop" Brittany couldn't talk right because, she was laughing at the same time from the tickling.

Brittany was so distracted with the tickling that, she didn't notice the paper that Sarah gave her had fallen out of her pocket ad in to the floor. Alvin notices the paper and stops tickling her "Hmm what's this?" he asked. Brittany stopped laughing and smiles at him. "What's what" she asked and as soon as she sees what he was talking about, she panics and tries to get the paper back. "Alvin give that to me. It's none of your business" she begged as she tried to reach for the paper but, Alvin manages still manages to see it.

"Huh, what's this address for? and it also says Benjamin. Who is-" Alvin stops talking as he remembers Brittany telling him about the chipmunk family she met last night. "Brittany, why did they give you their address to their home?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed. Brittany stopped trying to get the paper back and says "um because uh that Noah kid wants to see me again" Alvin shakes his head and says "oh no you're not going Brittany. You don't know who they are and what their intentions are" Brittany now becomes annoyed and says "huh you're not the boss of me. Also, they are a nice family and it's not like they're going to keep trapped in there and treat me like a prisoner" Alvin shakes his head and replies "Fine you want to go, the you'll go but, you won't go alone because I'm coming with you" Brittany didn't know what to say. She didn't mind Alvin meeting the parents and Noah but, she didn't want him to meet Vallen.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day, Brittany ignored Alvin and stayed away from him which, got everyone's attention to why this was happening.

During dinner time, Alvin and Brittany would usually sit together and argue but, this time they did not. Brittany sat between Jeanette and Simon while Alvin sat between Dave and Eleanor. They were sitting across from each other but, were not making eye contact. Dave had enough and questioned them "alright you two what's up?" Alvin spoke first and then Brittany. "Brittany met some strangers at the theme park we we-" "be quiet Alvin. Dave please don't listen to him because he's just making up li-" "No you be quiet you little bitch" the whole table went silent. Everyone jaws were on the floor and the only sound surrounding the living room was the clock ticking. Brittany had tears in her eyes because, she has never been called names like that.

Brittany started to sob and her sisters went to comfort her. A punch of guilt hits Alvin's chest as he watches his girlfriend cry from being hurt. "AlVINNN SEVILLE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS. NO TV, NO CELL PHONES, NO VIDEO GAMES AND NO PLAYING WITH YOUR SKATEBOARD. NOW GO TO YOUR SHARED ROOM" demanded Dave As he pointed to Alvin's left.

Alvin complies and gets up from his seat. as he leaves, he glances at his brother to see them shaking their heads in disappointment. Alvin leaves while looking at the ground feeling guilty.

Meanwhile Brittany was crying on Jeanette's chest as she hugged her. Eleanor hugged her big sister as well and says "Brittany, please ignore what that jerk said. You're not what he called you" then Jeanette joins in "yeah Britt, ignore what he said" the words that Brittany's sisters told her, filled her mind and calms down.

"Oh girls I don't blame him for calling me that. I deserve it because, of what happened last night" spoke Brittany which got her sisters curious. "Oh yeah, what he happened last night? Why did you and Alvin come late?" questioned Eleanor.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story but, I'll tell you" then Brittany tells her sisters and Alvin's brother about the previous night and she tells them what happened in the morning however, she didn't mention that Alvin was using Simons car because, she knew that Simon would kill Alvin if he found out.

"and that's all that happened" Brittany finished telling her sisters and they give her a funny look. "Um Britt, I now understand why Alvin is upset and I don't blame him either

But, it's not your fault. You didn't realize that your phone was ringing and, you wanted to be nice to that family. However, Alvin's right when he said that you can't go there. Britt you don't know who those chipmunks and that chipette are" Brittany becomes more annoyed when she hears this. "Oh come on. Not you to" complains Brittany and Jeanette adds "But, Brittany she's right. You don't know them and please tell me that you changed your mind about visiting them" now Brittany becomes furious and says "are you girls kidding me? Here I am thinking that y'all would support my decision but, instead y'all support what Alvin said about me visiting the Benjamin family is a bad idea ? Come on" Everyone was silent again.

Everyone was a little frustrated that Brittany wouldn't listen them. Dave sighs and says "Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette, could all of you give Brittany and I some alone time? everyone except for Brittany look at each other and complies. Now it was just Dave and Brittany.

Dave sits on a chair next to her. Brittany was looking down at her lap. Dave gently lifts Brittany's chin with his right index finger to get her to look at him. Dave looks at Brittany's that had tears looking at him. "Brittany, I'll tell you what. Any day on next week if you want to go visit them, I'll go with and drop you off however, I'm going to wait for you in the car just in case" Brittany wipes off her tears with her hands and as a smile burns bright on her face, she says "Really Dave? Oh thank so much" Dave was happy to see his daughter cheered up and then he gives her a warm loving hug.

after that, Brittany curiously asks Dave "wait, if you're taking me there, don't you want to meet them instead of waiting for me in the car? Dave shakes his head and responds "you are the guest Brittany. They invited you not me but, if they tell you that is fine that you could bring family then, I'll gladly meet them" Brittany giggles and asks "also, could you not tell anyone that you're going to take me there please?" Dave inclines but, then Brittany and another question "oh and could we go there Monday in the morning because, Alvin is asleep at that time and I don't want him to follow us" Dave smile in a silly way and nods again. now that they finished talking, Brittany decides to help Dave wash the dishes.

The next day, Alvin avoids Brittany because, he felt like he didn't deserve to even look at her after what he called her last night. Every time that Brittany went to her shared room that day, he would find a good hide hiding spot where she couldn't find him which, was a small secret underground room that was under his bed. For everyone else though, their day was normally great like any other day. Dave asked Alvin for the address that he took from Brittany and he gives it to him.

Monday morning time:7:47am weather: cloudy with 30 percent chance of rain. It was now Monday and Brittany was doing some research on her phone to find out if it was going to rain that day. "Hmm looks good to me, she whispered and gets ready for her day.

She puts on a perfume that she only uses when she goes on dates with Alvin and puts on a light pink long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. Before she leaves her shared room, she checks Alvin's bed expecting to see him sleeping and he was there. She goes downstairs and sees Dave waiting for her by the door while holding a mug. "Ready to go?" asked Dave and Brittany gladly replies "yep let's go" and they both leave the house.

However, what Brittany didn't notice was that, a familiar chipmunk who was very close to him was watching her from the bushes. "Ah hah do you really think I wouldn't notice what you are up Britt? Also, I guess that Alvin doll that Simon made for his experiments worked. Ha ha ha she must've thought that I was there sleeping if, she checked my bed expecting me to be there" he mumbled as he watched Dave and Brittany get in the car and leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin watched as Brittany and Dave left. Soon they were out of sight and he made his way to the garage and opens it. "Ha, there you are sweet heart" he cheers admiring Simon's car. He looks in the cabinets searching for the key and he finds it however, as soon as he inserts the key for the door, an alarm activates making a loud noise. "Ah hah, what do you think your doing Alvin?" a voice came behind Alvin. He turns around to see who it was and there standing before him was his brother Simon and was taping his foot on the ground clearly waiting for an explanation from Alvin. "Oh ha hi Simon um uh how are you doing?" replied Alvin as he smiled nervously. "Alvin Quit acting like you didn't heard my question. Now tell me, what do you think you're doing?" Simon was running out of patience and he started to tap his foot on the ground more fast. "Fine you caught me. I was about to use your car, there you happy now?" Alvin admits as his brother looks at him with intimidating eyes. "No I'm not because, I know that you used my car to go to your date with Brittany this past Saturday. What, do you think I wouldn't notice? I mean seriously, I could easily tell that my car was used by checking the fuel gauge also, I remember having it nice and full but, when I checked it out last night, it wasn't anymore" responds Simon. "Uh um sorry. I was only going to use it to follow Brittany" responds Alvin and Simon gives him the same reaction from last night.

He shakes his head and says "Alvin, leave Brittany alone. You're in enough trouble already because you hurt her feelings last night and congrats. You made Dave ground you for two months. But now, it might be three because when he gets back, I'm going to tell him what you tried to do. Now get out and stop trying to steal my car" Alvin has no choice but to obey and once he's out of the garage, he starts to beg his brother to not tell Dave.

"No, Simon please don't tell Dave and I wasn't stealing it. I was jus borrowing it" Simon shuts off the alarm and closes the garage entrance but, ignores every word his brother says as he makes his way back to the house and still wearing pajamas.

In the meantime, Brittany and Dave were seconds away from the Benjamin's residence. "Oh boy Dave I'm so exited" spoke Brittany as she looks at her reflection with a small mirror that she uses to put on makeup. "I'm glad you're happy Brittany and that you forgot about what happened last" says Dave he he was getting ready to park in the side of the road because, they had arrived. "Anyway, we're here" informs Dave as he looks at the house to his right. The house looked to have two floors, it had a tree to the right which, had a swing tied to it, and the house was dark green.

"Wow, it's a pretty home" mumbled Dave and Brittany agrees with him. "yeah it does um anyway, I'm going to see if they are there" says Brittany as she opened the door and gets out. She makes her to the front door. "Ding dong" she rang the door bell and waited. As she was waiting, she noticed that the curtains to the window next to her moved.

In the home, "oh my gosh she's here" whispered Sarah as she stopped look out of her window to see who it was. She opens the door and says "Brittany you're here. I'm so glad to see you again" she cheerfully hugs Brittany and kisses her left cheek. "Hi how are you and I'm glad to see you again as well" Brittany returns the hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Please come on in and make your self at home" Sarah invited Brittany in and they go the the living room. "Please have a seat and I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some tea" says Sarah and Brittany sits on the sofa. She looked at her surrounds and saw a bunch of drawings of the family. She assumed that Noah did them because, of how messy all of them looked. However, something caught her eye. She spotted a picture frame and in the picture was Vallen wearing a birthday hat and his face was covered in cake while, carrying Noah in his arms and he was also covered in cake as well. "Aww look at those two" says Brittany who thought that no one would hear here but, Sarah was back from getting their tea and says "oh i see you noticed that picture. Oh those wonderful memories and I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was Vallen's sixteenth birthday which was lat year and he actually didn't want a birthday party but, Noah wouldn't stop begging us to have one so, we decided to throw a party for Vallen" Brittany giggled at how Vallen and Noah looked in the picture.

"You know, that's not the only picture we have of that day" exclaimed Sarah as she got up and took the picture frame from the wall. She opens it and behind the picture of Vallen and Noah, there was another picture behind it. Sarah took out the picture and showed it to Brittany. In the picure was Vallen still covered in cake but, Noah wasn't in the picture. Instead it was a girl who had ocean eyes eyes similar to Simon's and her hair was down. As soon as she saw it, a question pops up in her mind. "Who's that girl with Vallen?" Sarah squeezes the picture which sorta startled Brittany. "She's Vallen's ex girlfriend. She made his life a living hell. Because of her, Vallen no longer lives with us and he decided live alone instead" tears were coming out of Sarah's eyes which, Brittany was not expecting.

Brittany places her hands on Sarah's and gently takes the picture from her hands. Brittany takes a look at it again and was amazed by how beautiful the girl looked. "Um I why is this picture hiding behind the first one that I saw?" asked Brittany confused. "Because, Vallen doesn't want to see it every time that he comes to visit us. We could have thrown it away a long time ago but, I still have faith that one day, his ex girlfriend who's name is Christy Carly, will come to us to apologize to my son what she did to him. If she does then, maybe I'll give her a third chance to be part of my family again and I wouldn't want her to know that I threw away the picture of her and Vallen at his birthday party. That is why I haven't thrown away the picture" Sarah finished telling Brittany a part of their past and takes a sip of her tea.

"It's better to forget about the past Mrs. Benjamin and by the way, when was the last time Vallen visited y'all?" questioned Brittany as she to took a sip of her tea. "He was here this past Saturday. He only visits Tuesdays and Saturdays because those days he doesn't go to work. Um why do you ask?" Brittany's cheeks went a bit red and she says "oh uh because I was looking forward to seeing him again today" Sarah puts her cup of tea on the table in front of her and says "don't worry, he will be here tomorrow an-" "BRITTANY Hiii" Sarah was interrupted by Noah who came running from his bed room to Brittany. He tackled her making her lay down on the sofa. "Hey Noah how is my little trouble today?" asked Brittany as she trod to get him off her. "I'm very good and did you miss me?" he replied and gets off her. "I sure did" relied Noah and then he goes to his mothers arms.

"Um anyway, I forgot to tell you that, my father came with me here. He's waiting for me in the car. Is it okay if he could come in to meet you and your family?" questioned Brittany which surprised Sarah. "Brittany, why didn't you ask sooner? Of course he can come in. That poor man must be melting in that car because right now it's really hot even though it's still morning" Brittany nods and goes to get Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Seville residence, Simon had calmed down after he caught Alvin trying to use his car without permission and was watching Tv looking at a documentary about the bing bang in the shared room.

Meanwhile Alvin was reading his comic book but, glancing at him and Simon felt his gaze behind. "Simon, please don't tell you're still mad at me" exclaimed Alvin. Simon pauses the tv with the remote control and turns to look at his brother. "I'm not but, I'm still telling Dave" he replied and Alvin was about to say something back but, Simon pressed play on the tv.

Alvin closes his mouth and decides to not talk to his brother for the rest of the day however, he started to wonder why Dave and Brittany haven't made it home yet. Alvin hears his stomach make noises. "Uh I'm getting hungry and I wonder if what Theodore has made

for breakfast" Alvin decides to give his brother some alone time while he gets a quick bite.

Now back the Benjamin's. Brittany had told Dave that he was welcome to come inside the house and they were both making their to the living room where they were expecting Sarah to be waiting for them.

They got there and as soon as Sarah and Noah saw Dave, they were scared and started to back away. "Stay back. I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it if I have to" warned Sarah while Noah was hiding behind her. Brittany and Dave were in shocked and confused by the reactions they got. "Mrs. Benjamin it's okay. He is my step father Dave Seville" exclaimed Brittany. Sarah and Noah slowly calm down and she puts down a pepper spray that she had behind her back. "Sorry for my rude reaction. It's just that, we're not use to talking to humans and, we have a horrible past with your kind. Anyway, I'm Sarah Benjamin and this is my son Noah" informed Sarah and she approached Dave with Noah following closely. "It's alright ma'am and I understand" replied Dave as he shook her hand. "Hello little guy" Dave though Noah looked cute with his fat chipmunk cheeks and his eyes. "Hi sir" said Noah with a wave.

Sarah then tells Brittany and Dave to have a seat and they all talk about how they met and a job that they're offering Brittany. "So what do you say Mrs. Seville? Could Brittany baby sit my son just week days starting tomorrow while my husband and I are at work? We could ask our other son Vallen but, he works as well" informed Sarah as she held Noah in her arms. Dave thinks for a few seconds and looks at Brittany. "are you interested Britt?" he questions and she says "Yes I would love to baby sit Noah" with her confirmation, Dave agrees and an hour had passed of them talking.

"Well, I guess it's time to get going. please Mrs. Benjamin, come visit me and my other sons and daughters-" "NO DAVE. ARE YOU FORGETTING THE REASON WE CAME HERE EARLY?" Brittany's sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise and Dave couldn't believe how rude she was but then, as he's looking to her eyes, he slowly realizes what she meant by that.

Brittany came to the house early because, she didn't want to risk being following by Alvin and if the Benjamin family comes to visit them, Alvin would start to suspect why Brittany was trying to keep them away from him. Meanwhile Sarah and Noah are looking at Brittany confused however, Dave let's them know "I'm so sorry. The reason why Brittany doesn't want y'all to come is because, she has a boyfriend which is one of my boy's and he gets very jealous when Brittany hangs out with other guys" Sarah understands what he was trying to say and giggles. "I see, well don't worry. We won't tell our son Vallen about the idea of visiting y'all. He doesn't live with us anymore so, he won't know" says Sarah while Dave writes his address on a piece of paper that he took out from his small note book that he always carries. "Here you go. anyway, we have to go now, thank you all and bye" Dave hands her the piece of paper and starts to go to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Benjamin and bye Noah. I'll see y'all tomorrow and oh, please tell Mr. Benjamin I said hi" Brittany says and she walks with Dave.

"No problem Britt and we will see you tomorrow morning before I leave for work" said Sarah and Noah waves goodbye at Brittany.

In the meantime back at home, the Chipmunks had finished eating and we're watching meerkat manner. However, one chipmunks was looking at the screen but, his mind was somewhere else. "Ugh why is Dave taking so long? Also, why is Brittany act weird with when she's around me lately? This has been happening after that awful night at the theme park" Alvin's thought's were interrupted by his eyes slowly closing from sleepiness.

Suddenly, he has a dream.

 _"Huh where am I?" I asked my self as I looked at my surroundings. I was in the basement of my house. It was silent and I was the only on there. I decided to look for my brothers so, I made my way to the door. When I opened it, the sweet smell of bubble gum mixed with honey was detected by my nose. "Where is that beautiful smell coming from?" I questioned my self. I then went to check out my shared room. I was not prepared for what I saw next. When I got to my shared room, I opened it expecting to see my brother's or the Chipettes but, instead the room was decorated with baby stuff. There was a baby cot, there were baby toys on the floor and there was a Woden rocking horse. The walls of the room was pink. "What the? What happened to our room?" I asked as my brain was being filled with questions._

 _All of my Brother's stuff was gone. The Chipettes stuff gone and my stuff gone as well. "THEODORE, SIMON, BRITTANY, ELEANOR, JEANETTE IS ANY OF YOU HERE?DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled but I didn't got a response. I went to Dave's room expecting it to look the however, I was shocked by what I saw._

 _The door to Dave's room, had boards of wood nailed to the door not letting anyone go inside. "What the hell. This is getting more weird" I said. I then went to the bathroom to see if it had changed but, I was surprise to see that it looked the same. "Okay, maybe I'll get some answers from the neighbors. They might know where my family is since they are close friends to us" I made my decision and I go to the to the entrance of the house. I opened it and I was more perplexed than before because, there were no cars on the street passing. There weren't any birds singing which was odd because, usually the birds sing when the sun sets. I shook my head getting those questions out of the way and I started to run to my right expecting to see one of my neighbors which, was an old guy who was always smoking a cigar, sitting on a chair while reading a news paper on his porch._

 _My focus of getting there was suddenly changed when, my right eye caught a figure moving to my right. I turned and looked at the figure but, I couldn't get a good look at it because of the wind blowing at my face. whoever it was, was in my backyard. I ran to it and was about to ask who it was but, I stopped on my tracks when the wind stopped blowing letting me get a good look at the figure._

 _There grabbing some flowers from the garden behind my house, was Brittany. Her back was facing me but, I knew it was her. "Brittany hey it's me. What has happened here? Where are my brothers, your sisters and Dave? also why is all of our stuff gone?" I questioned her but, she didn't respond nor did she even turn to look at me. "Brittany did you hear me? why are you ignoring me?" still no response as she kept humming a familiar song that, that me and my brother's sang a long time ago. The was was called witch doctor and it's a song that my brothers and I love._

 _I was now starting to feel offended by Brittany ignoring me so, I was going to open my mouth to say something however, I was out of breath when, she turned around. Brittany looked more beautiful than ever which and I couldn't speak because of it but, that's not what really shocked me. What really shocked me was her belly. She looked like she was eight months pregnant._

 _I was speechless as she stood before me and she was counting the flowers that she picked up. "Hmm, I think this should be enough" she whispered and goes right through my body leaving me alone more perplexed than before._

 _"What the hell. What in the heck is going on here? she went right trough me and she didn't respond to any of my questions. It's like I don't even exist to her" I kept arguing in my mind as I watched where she was going._

 _I started to follow her and we got to the front of the house. She was about to go in but, a car parked on the drive way and a guy wearing a ski mask and holding some grocery bags came out of it._

 _Brittany approaches the guy and she gives him a kiss on the lips. the guy puts the bags down and asked her "Hey baby, how was your day?" I was about to throw up just by hearing this guys demonic voice. Brittany replies "it was peacefully relaxing as usual and yours?" the guy kisses her and says "same and look what I brought" the guy takes some baby shoes and some diapers from one of the bags. Brittany giggles and replies "Awww baby, you didn't have buy this right now. It's to soon" my heart was starting to hurt when she said that. "Still I want to be prepared when our little girl comes to this world" the guy rubs Brittany's belly and they kiss again._

 _Meanwhile I couldn't take this anymore. Whoever this guy was, he was a thief who was stealing the love of my life. The dream was feeling so real and I needed to wake up. "NOOO BRITANYYYYYYY"_

end of my dream.

"Alvin wake up, wake up" I opened my eyes and saw Brittany looking at me while holding my hands. In fact everyone one was looking at me. "Alvin did you have a bad dream because, you keep yelling Brittany's name"asked Theodore and I inclined. "Do you want to talk about it?"asked Brittany with concern in her eyes. "Um no I prefer not to. It's a horrible nightmare that I don't want to remember. Anyway, how was your day at the Benjamin's" I questioned and she dusts next to me. "It was great and I gave me a job" she replied. "Really, what jo-" "um sorry Alvin, I don't mean to interrupt you but, how about if we all go out for some ice cream and may be visit the zoo?" Dave questioned everyone and they all happily accept.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave took his boys and girls to out for some ice cream and they were sitting at a table while Dave was waiting in line to get it for them.

Jeanette and Simon were talking to each other while Eleanor and Theodore were doing the same. Brittany and Alvin however, weren't talking. Brittany kept looking at her boyfriend and was worried about him. Alvin felt her gaze on him but, he didn't want to look at her because he felt like he might get flashbacks of that nightmare from earlier.

"Alvin, please look at me and tell me what's wrong"spoke Brittany as places her left hand on his right shoulder. Alvin doesn't say anything and gently removes her arm off and this causes Brittany to snap. "Okay Seville, you are going to tell me what is wrong this instant because if you don't, you'll regret it later. Trust me" Alvin finally looks at her and says "look, nothing is wrong with me okay. I wasn't feeling good an hour ago but, now I'm starting to feel better now" Brittany doesn't believe what he says so, she gets up and hugs him. "Alvie, please tell me the truth. What is wrong with you? You don't seem happy which, is unusual. Are you still mad because of that night of our date. Come on get over it and it won't happen again" Alvin wanted to tell her about the nightmare from earlier but, he didn't want her to think that he suspects that she cheating on him. Alvin knows Brittany so well and probably more than her sisters. He knows that Brittany hates it when a boyfriend of hers thinks that she's cheating on him. Alvin knows that because, he remembers Brittany's ex boyfriends from the past. They always accused her of cheating and flirting with other guys which, wasn't true. It was the opposite, other guys flirted and so guys even tried to force her to be their girlfriend's but, Alvin was always there to protect her. As time went by, he realizes that he gained feelings for her and tells her on her birthday. When he told her, he was surprised by her answer. She had feelings for him as well and he never thought that she would because, she didn't show any signs that she liked him.

But, soon he realized that she did have feelings for him on a thursday which was a school day. everyone was so exited for a valentine prom that was going to be held in the school next day which was going to be Friday night. Alvin had returned from gym class and made his way to his classroom which he had with Brittany. When he got to his desk, there was an envelope with pink heart on the front. he was curious so he opened it and took out a paper. In the paper, it said "Will you be my prom date?" in pink letters with glitter around them. Alvin's heart was beating fast because, the paper disintegrated have a name but, he didn't need to know the name of who put the paper on his desk because, he recognized the handwriting and the paper smelled like a special perfume that only girl has on that he knows. He sees a small note below those words. The note explains that Brittany has feelings for him and that she didn't told him sooner because, she assumed that Alvin wouldn't be interested in her but, she notices that she was wrong when, Alvin kept showing signs that he loved her. Alvin turns around and see Brittany talking to her female friends while looking at him but, she quickly looks away when he makes eyes contact with her.

Alvin gets up from his seat and walks towards her. Brittany's female friends start to cheer for her and Brittany was covering her face with her hands trying to hide her red cheeks. Alvin gently grabbed her hands and says "heck yeah. I will be your prom date " causing the whole classroom to scream "Awww" and clapping for the couple.

"Alvin, you have ten seconds to tell me what's wrong or else I will-" "Hey guys here are your Ice creams" Brittany was cut off by Dave who returned to their table while carrying a big planet which contained cones with chocolate ice cream.

"Well continue talking when we get home" Brittany tells Alvin with a stern look and he nods.

An hour later, the family was back at home and each of them were doing their own thing. Dave was talking on his phone with his dad, Simon was doing an experiment with batteries, wires and a light bulb, Jeanette was helping him find more batteries, Theodore was reading a book about recipes for making a vanilla cake, Eleanor was baking cookies, Alvin was in the basement alone and was holding two sleeping pile on his right hand. "I can't believe I'm about to do this but, I need to see if that awful dream will come back. I don't think it will but, I have a feeling that it will" Alvin was talking to him self while Brittany was looking for him.

"Alvin, ALVIN ALVINNN WHERE WHERE ARE YOU?" Brittany kept calling him as she searched their room and the bathroom. Alvin heard her calling his name which it kinda bothered him because, he wanted a few hours of being alone but, Brittany was unintentionally trying to ruin it. "He he, she won't come look for me down here because, she is scared of coming in here" Alvin chuckles and was about to put the two pills in his mouth if, he haven't heard the familiar scream of an get father.

"ALVINNN, where are you? Simon told me what you tried to do this morning so, you and I are going to have a talk. Now come out wherever you are" Dave shouted at the top of his lungs. "Oh great. Thanks a lot Simon. Ugh I better go see him because, I don't want to have extra days of being grounded" Alvin puts the pills in his red sweater's pocket and leaves the basement.

Dave and Brittany were standing in the hallway and they see the basement door open because Alvin was coming out. "There you are Alvin what were you doing in there?" asked Brittany she she went to hug him. "I was um-" "ahem, sorry to interrupt you Brittany but, Alvin and I need to have a talk. Also thanks for helping me look for him" said Dave and Brittany inclines.

Dave takes Alvin to his room and locks the door. "Alright, first of all why were you trying to use Simon's car without permission from him?" Dave questioned his son but, doesn't get an answer. "Alvin I'm going to ask you again. Why were you trying to use Simon's car without permission?" Alvin still doesn't answer him. The reason why Alvin wasn't answering him was because, he was getting a part of a flashback from his nightmare.

It was the part where Dave's room door had boards of wood nailed to it so nobody had access to his room. "Oh my goodness what is happening to me?" Alvin asked hisself which confuses Dave. "Alvin are you-" Dave stops talking when he notices Alvin shaking. "Dave please do me a favor and tell Brittany to come here" for some reason, Dave felt like he had to listen to his son so, he went to get Brittany leaving Alvin alone.

"Maybe if ask her the question's that have been on my mind since the morning, I will feel a little better" Alvin said to himself as he waited patiently for Brittany to get some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Dave returned with Brittany and Alvin glances at Dave. "Um could you gives us a few minutes alone?" Dave nods and he closes the door as he leaves. Brittany watches her father leave and then turns to Alvin. "Is everything alright Alvie? Dave told me that you wanted to see me and I was a bit confused because. Also, weren't y'all going to have a talk?" she questioned Alvin before sitting next to him on the side of Dave's bed. "We were but, what I need to ask you Is more important than talking about my actions from this morning" responded Alvin as he stared at her with wide eyes without blinking. Brittany was sorta creeped out by this and responds "uh sure what is it?" as she looked back at him.

Alvin scratches his left cheek so hard that he begins to bleed a little. "First do this for me. Please stand up" he asked. Brittany nods and stands up. Alvin extends his right arm and touches her belly which, perplexes Brittany. "What are you doing?" she asked before removing his hand from her belly. "Sorry I was just checking if you're pregnant?" he responded which perplexes Brittany even more. "What, why would you think I'm pregnant? We haven't made love yet so, what makes you think I am?" Brittany was starting to think that Alvin was thinking that she had cheated on him and became pregnant. Alvin wanted to tell her about the nightmare that he had but, deep down he felt like Brittany was going to think he's crazy.

Brittany crosses her arms and asked Alvin, "answer my question Seville. What makes you think that I'm pregnant? are you thinking that I'm cheating on you? Is that it?" Alvin started to shake again but, Brittany thought he was faking it so that he can't answer her questions. "ANSWER ME SEVILLE" she shouted and was getting ready to leave to the room by approaching the door. Alvin still didn't respond. Instead he was looking at up the ceiling.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer me than-" "WOULE YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A MINUTE TO THINK AND THEN I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION" Alvin snapped which startled Brittany and made her flinch.

Alvin begins to feel guilty for yelling at her and says "sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you. Anyway, the reason why I checked if you were pregnant is because, earlier today, In that weird dream. I was in the house all alone and all of my brothers, your sisters and Dave were not around. I was confused and I searched for them. I checked our room but, none of them were there and-" "Wait you said that my sisters, your brothers and Dave weren't on your dream right? However, was I there since, you didin't mention me?" Brittany cuts off Alvin as she gets ready to ask him more questions.

"Ugh I'm getting to that so, please let me finish talking". said Alvin continues "anyway, in the room, I found a bunch of baby decorations which, confused me. However that's the first part that makes my dream weird. so, after I checked our room, I checked the bathroom and it was the same. Next I decided to ask one of our neighbors, what was going on. Therefore, I left the house and made my way there but, I stopped walking when I saw someone moving behind our house. I couldn't get a good look at him or her because, the wind was blowing strong so, I got close to it.

When I did, I got a better look at it and there picking up some flowers from our garden, was none other than-" "HEY BRITTANY, I HAVE A PHONE CALL FROM SOMEONE THAT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY TO HEAR FROM" Dave interrupted Brittany from the other side of the door. "Uh sure Dave I'm coming" replied Brittany and before she leaves, she tells Alvin "I'll be back" and leaves the room.

Brittany approaches Dave who was holding his phone and questions him "who is it Dave?" Dave shows her the caller ID and she is confused by what she sees. The caller ID was unknown. "What the heck" she mumbles and answers the phone. "Uh hello" "hey Brittany, guess who?" Brittany smiled because she knew who that voice belonged to. "Vallen?" "Yep it's me and you probably noticed that I'm calling your dad which might strange to you because, you never gave me his number. Well, you must've forgotten your phone at my parent's house. Also, you are probably wondering how I got your dads number" Vallen chuckles and Brittany slaps her forehead.

She then looks around trying to see if Alvin was in the hallway and then goes to the bathroom to have a private talk. "Oh I see. Anyway, where was my phone?" She asked and he responds "Well, I was at my house and my mom called me. She told me come to her house and that she caught my little brother playing with your phone but, he didn't turn it on. He was just bitting the cover of your phone. She asked him where he found it and he said under one of the cushions of the sofa. My mom turned on the phone to check if there was a clue that showed who it belonged to but, you had to put the password to unlock it so, she turned it off. However, she found a sticky note on the back of your phone which had your name and it said "if found, please call this number below which, is your fathers number. By the way, my mom could've called you but, she told me to call you instead because she wanted me to surprise you. Anyway, right now I'm in my parent's house and I have your phone in my right hand while I'm holding mines to my ear with my left hand. Brittany slaps her forehead again and says "thanks and could you give it to your mom since, I'm going to her house to babysit your brother tomorrow?" Vallen coughs and replies "wait, you're going to babysit Noah tomorrow?" Brittany gladly says yes and he says "great, I'll go there as well and we could hang out if, that's cool with you" Brittany replies "of course it's cool by me. Anyway, did you miss seeing me again?"

Brittany continued to chat with Vallen however, she didn't realize that, on the other side of the bathroom door, a chipmunk who's favorite color is red, was eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Oh really, I miss seeing you as we'll" replied Brittany and Vallen asked her a question that has been bothering him since he got her phone. "Hey um I wanted to ask you something. Um it's about the picture on your home lock screen. Is that guy who's kissing your cheek your boyfriend?" Brittany rubs the back of her neck and says "um yeah he's my boyfriend and his name is Alvin. why do you ask?" he answers "oh I was just curious. By the way, your boyfriend is very lucky to have you?" Brittany starts to get red and playfully says "stop it weirdo. Anyway, let's not talk about him because I'm a little upset at him so, let's talk just about us"

Alvin was completely caught off guard when he heard that. He felt like he was slapped in the face by Brittany's words.

"Anyway, aren't you suppose to be at work right now? Your mom told me that you work all week days except Tuesday's and Saturdays however, today is Monday" she curiously asked as she looked at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. "Today I didn't go to work because, I wasn't feeling good. Well, I have to go now. Bye Brittany and I'll see you tomorrow" said Vallen and she replies "Bye Vallen, and please call me Britt, not Brittany. anyway, I'll see you tomorrow and bye" Brittany hangs up and sighs with satisfaction.

Brittany uses the bathroom and then opens the door to see a disappointed, heartbroken chipmunk standing before her.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany was panicking inside and was thinking of an excuse that would work as she looked at Alvin's eyes. "Um uh, hey Alvin. How long have you been staring here for?" Alvin ignored every word Brittany says and shakes his head. "Now I understand why you've been acting weird all this time. So, Brittany what else happened on that night at the theme park? Oh wait don't tell me. You met the Benjamin family but, you didn't told me about someone else. Someone that sounds special to you which, I hope is just a friend, someone who's name I never heard of, someone who's name is Vallen. Britrany please, for our love and our future, please tell me the truth. who is Vallen?" Brittany didn't know what to tell Alvin. She started to feel bad for not telling him about the new guy she met but, Brittany has a strong love for the people she cares about and she knew that Vallen needed her to be there for him since, he lives alone and appeared to be unhappy when he told her the _words "um it's just that. I really had a good time with you which shocks me because, I'm depressed because of some problems from my past_ " those words kept replaying in Brittany's mind and she wasn't going let Alvin get in the way of that. "Look, he's just a friends alright? He is not what you think he is. He's an awesome guy that needs me to be there for him" Brittany informed Alvin and started to walk to his opposite side but, he grabs her hand and says "you're not going anywhere because, I'm not done asking you questions" Brittany yanks her hand back and responds "What else do you want to know Alvin?" I told you he's a friend who needs me to be the-" "can I talk?" Alvin cut her off and she rolls her eyes. "Fine then speak" she says and Alvin continues "look I know that you're going to see that guy tomorrow because, I heard you say on the phone that to him and you know what, fine you can go see him because I trust you and I don't want to be thinking that I'm to bossy to you. Look I care and I love you so, I don't want anyone else taking you away from me okay" Brittany looked at Alvin in the eyes. She gently presses her lips against his and says "thanks and I love you to. Also, don't worry because I only have eyes for you. Now, what do you say we watch one of our favorite scary movies?" Alvin begins to feel a little better and agrees.

However, deep down Alvin didn't ask the real question that he was going to ask her if Dave didn't interrupted them. He wanted to ask her now but, he thought that Brittany could get annoyed by his insecurity again so, he decided not to.

 _The next day_

Brittany was in the bathroom putting on makeup and as she was doing that, Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She asked when she was using her eyeliner. "It's me Dave. Are you ready yet because, the sun is beginning to rise and you know that as soon as it rises, Simon wakes up and after him it's Alvin" Brittany forgot that Alvin could try to follow her so, she finishes putting on makeup and goes downstairs to see Dave waiting for her at the door. Dave gives Brittany a funny look which perplexed her a bit. "Um what are you staring at me Dave?" have questioned and he replies "um well. Don't you usually wear your special makeup when you go out with Alvin on a date?" Brittany looks at her time on her phone and says "Oh Dave look at the time we have to go now" ignoring Dave's question.

Dave didn't think to much of it and they got to the car. as he started the engine, they were being watched by a chipmunk who was in the house from one of the windows. "Alvin, would you close the blinds? The Sun light is on my face" complained Theodore as he was covering the light by putting his pillow on his face. "Oh sorry Theo" replied Alvin and gets away from the window.

"Britt, I hope that whoever Vallen is, is just a friend to you and nothing more. Hmm, wait a minute" Alvin's thoughts were replaced by another thought which, was a part of the dream had. The part is when Brittany turns around and Alvin notices her stomach being unusually big and then, the most horrifying image appears on his mind and it's image of the masked man holding some grocery bags showing off his sick smile.

In the meantime, Brittany and Dave were almost at the Benjamin's home and on the ride there, Brittany was looking out the window but, Dave could tell that something was on her mind. "Brittany, is something wrong?" Brittany glances at Dave and then back at the window. "Uh well it's just that I'm nervous because today is my first day babysitting" she replied. Dave gives her a silly smiles and says "Brittany don't be nervous. You're going to babysit such lovely people's kid who likes you. Besides you'll get to experience what it's like to take care of a child. That way you'll be prepared when you have and Alvin have kids" Brittany tries not to blush and says "hey, Alvin and I aren't thinking about that right now. Our relationship is going that well so, maybe later we might in the future" Dave begins to laugh hysterically as he stops the car on the side of the road because they had arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Brittany gets out of the car, he glances at Dave and says "Um I'll call you when you can pick me up" he nods before Brittany gets out and makes her way to the front door. She around and waves at Dave before he drives away. "Ding dong" she rang the door bell and waits a few seconds before the door was opened by Steve. "Hello Mr. Benjamin, how

Are you this morning?" Steve gives her a welcoming smile and replies "I'm good and please come in. My wife is in the living room watching the morning news before we both have to leave for work" Brittany gladly goes in and makes her way the living room. As soon as she goes in, she is met with the sweet smell of pancakes which made her stomach growl. "Oh darn, I was in such a rush to get here that, I forgot to grab a few pop tarts from the fridge" Brittany mentally slaps her self and she notices Sarah putting plates in the table between the flat screen and the sofa. "Brittany hi" Sarah said before approaching Brittany and giving her the usual kiss on the cheek. "Hi Mrs. Benjamin how are you this morning?" Sarah takes a seat on the sofa and says "I'm good and please have seat. Oh by the way, Noah is still asleep but he will wake up like in an hour. anyway, you came just in time to enjoy breakfast with Steve and I. Well that's if you hungry" Brittany was about to decline but her stomach growls and says "oh yes of course I could get something in my stomach since I didn't eat" Brittany sits next to Sarah and glances at the Tv. "Baby are you the Pancakes ready yet because, Brittany and I are starving?" Sarah called before getting a quick response "yeah baby their done. I'm making my way there now" replied Steve who came in the living room holding a Pan a spatula. "Here you go my darling and here is yours miss Brittany" said Steve as he placed two pancakes on Sarah's plate and then Brittany's. "I'll be back with the syrup" he said and goes back to the kitchen. Brittany was a little surprised that the husband was the one cooking and not his wife. Sarah notices blows on her pancakes since they were still and the she glances at Brittany. "You're going to love Steve's pancakes. No one can make tasty pancakes like him" Brittany giggles and says "Wow he must be really great at cooking then" Sarah reaches for the remote and lowers the volume before telling Brittany "actually we're both great at cooking but, he's better at making Pancakes than me. It's like making pancakes is his passion which it is because his father owned a restaurant which was famous for the pancakes that were homemade by his father. Later his father gave his famous recipes to Steve before he passed away do to heart attack however, the restaurant had to be closed down permanently because, Steve was very depressed since he lost his father and had no roof to sleep under since his family members lived far way in other countries so, Steve was homeless for half a year but, his life changed when he met me. I was in my late 20s and I was heading to my sisters baby shower and on the way there I noticed a strange man spraying something in the wall of an abandoned house. My neighbor was filled of graffiti artist and usually I wouldn't pay attention to their work but, that day. Whoever the man was got my full attention because he wasn't spraying something that all graffiti artist did. This man writing a diary about his own life on the freaking wall. I was very shocked and I parked on the side of the road to read what he was spraying. It said "Dear diary, another day of misery for me. Today I was kicked out of my favorite place where I normally get my morning coffee from because one of the customers couldn't stand the way I smelled since I Haven't showered in months so, he complained to the manager and I was banned to go in there permanently. Also, I went to a bunch of places to see if they would hire me but, none of them did. Well that's all I have to say for today sincerely Steve. After reading the wall that he had sprayed on, I quickly got out of my van and headed to the guy. When he turned to face me, I was stunned by how handsome he looked. Also, he did smelled bad but, I didn't care. All I cared about was helping the stranger which was something I will never regret. After talking to him for a few minutes I asked him if he could wait for me there. He gave me a puzzled look but he agreed. So, I left him to go to the store and I bought him some blankets, food and clothes. I returned to him and he was still there"

Sarah's face becomes red which Brittany notices. "and then what happened?" she asked but, before Sarah could continue Steve returned with the syrup and handed it to his wife. then he sat next to her and questions "so, what were y'all talking about?" and he looks from Brittany to Sarah. "Nothing baby" she replied before kissing his cheek. "Oh okay, well let's eat quick because it's almost time to go" Steve said and begins to dig in his food. Brittany pours syrup on her pancakes and digs in as well. "Mmm these are delicious" Brittany said before giving an amazed smile. "Thank you miss Brittany I love with when others enjoy my dad's recipes" Sarah and I look at each other and we try not to giggle.

Five minutes later, it was time to go so, Sarah and Benjamin went to the kitchen to put their plates in the dishwasher. But before leaving Sarah gives Brittany a paper which had instructions of what she needed to do while they were gone. Now they were heading towards the door. "See you later Brittany and please keep a close eye on Noah because, he loves a lot of trouble when we aren't around. Bye now" Steve and Sarah walk out outside as Brittany waved at them from the door.

she saw them drive away and now she was in the house alone with Noah. Brittany closes the door and locks before she takes out the paper with instructions from her purse and the first thing that it said that she needs to do is "make sure Noah brushes his teeth after he wakes up" Brittany puts the paper back in her purse goes to the kitchen to out he plate in the dish washer before making her way to Noah's room.

Meanwhile back at home, everyone ate and most of them were watching cartoons in the living room but, Alvin was making his way outside and just as he was about to open the door to the entrance, Simon who was sitting in the couch next to Theodore says "where are you going? Don't you remember that you're grounded?" Alvin was irritated by Simon's reminder so, he turns around and glances at his brother. "What Simon I couldn't hear you? Could you repeat that?" Before Simon could reply, Alvin quickly gets out. "Ugh I hate it when he does that" whispered Simon as he kept his eyes at the door. Jeanette and Theodore heard what he says and they giggle.

In the mean time, Alvin was sitting in the door steps and was trouble pebbles at the mailbox. He inhales and exhales deeply while thinking about his girlfriend. "Oh Brittany I hope that the nightmare that I had was nothing but a horrific prank that my brain pulled on me because I can't lose you. Just by thinking that I'll lose you, makes my soul shatter in to pieces" suddenly a car honks which gets his attention. The car was a black 2008 Ford Focus sedan and there was loud music playing which was making the ground vibrate. The driver window rolled down which revealed one of Alvin's ex enemies who was now his best friend. "Tosh Ryan what's up?" Questions Alvin before approaching the vehicle. "Alvin my man, not much and you?" questioned Ryan before changing the song in his radio. "Same and what brings you here?" Ryan was about to answer but then, the window behind him rolled down and was interrupted by "hey Al hey ya been?" Alvin glances behind Ryan. "Hey Xander I've been okay I guess" Xander was about to say something else but then, Ryan throws a red bull can at his head. "I wasn't done speaking to him" Ryan said earning few chuckles by someone next to him who was Xavier. "So Alvin, We decided to come by here and see if you were outside which you usually are, to ask you if you wanted to play some football at my place with me and the boys?" Alvin chuckles before saying "only if you feel losing" and Ryan gives him fake shocked look making the others laugh. "Alright then Al, come on in" said Ryan before unlocking the door letting Xander open it the door behind. Alvin goes in but, just as he was putting his seat belt, he catches a glimpse of Dave's classic car perking in the driveway of the house. Alvin swallows the lump in his throat before ducking down not letting Dave see him. Finally Ryan drives away and Alvin takes a peek at the window to see Dave staring at the car with furious eyes.

Back with Brittany, she was sitting in a chair in Noah's room waiting for him to wake up. She to was feeling a bit sleepy since she had to get up but, she kept pinching cheeks trying to stop herself from Fallon asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, she couldn't handle the weight in her eye lids so, she felt asleep while still sitting in the chair but, her slumber was interrupted by a loud engine approaching the house. She doesn't think much of and was about to fall back asleep however, she hears glass breaking and loud footsteps. Fear structs Brittany thinking that someone had broke in to the house so, she quickly grabs Noah who was sleeping and goes in the closet while still holding him. The footsteps got closer and louder which was making Brittany breath hard. Suddenly Noah awakens and looks at his surroundings. He couldn't see anything since it was dark in the closet so, he begins to panic "Mommy, daddy" This sends a chill to Brittany's body and she quickly covers his mouth with her left hand but, the foot steps stopped when he spoke. She looks under the door and sees light coming in but, to her fear she sees two pair of boots suddenly stopping in front of the closet.

The doors to the closet are opens quickly and Brittany crouches on the floor while holding Noah close to her chest. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US WE HAVE NO-" she stops talking when she sees he or she's face.

"Oh it's you"

 **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Standing before Brittany was Vallen who had a demented look on his face. "Yeah it's me Brittany"chuckle "who did you thought I was? a burglar or something"chuckle Brittany rolls her eyes and says "Ha ha very funny. You almost gave me heart attack" Vallen offers her a hand to stand up and Brittany accepts his offer before releasing Noah. "Big brother" Noah cheers as he hugs him. "Hey little Bro how are you this morning?" "I'm great" Noah replies before playfully punching his brother in crotch causing him to get on his knees and groan in pain. Brittany tries not to burst in to laughter and says "Noah that wasn't nice" but before Noah could answer her, Vallen quickly says "it's alright Brittany. He always does that whenever I let my guard down" Brittany looks from him to Noah who was smiling innocently acting like he didn't do anything. His big brother recovers from the pain and stands up before taking a few steps back avoiding his little brother to hit him again. "So, how are you Brittany?" questions Vallen and she responds "I'm good but, a minute ago I wasn't because I thought I was going to die in the hands of a burglar" Vellen scratches the back of his neck and says "yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you and I should've called you before getting here" Brittany notices Vallen's face filled with guilt so, she gives him a smile and says "it's alright and I'm glad that you're here so the three of us could have a good time" she then glances at Noah and says "alright young man now go to the bathroom to brush your teeth" but Noah doesn't answer her. Instead he gives her a mischievous grin which, Vallen quickly notices and warns him. "Noah don't even think about it" Noah's rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom leaving the two alone in awkward silence. "Soooo..." " I think we both should keep and eye on him" Vallen says but doesn't make eye contact with her. "Yep we should" responds Brittany as she to doesn't make eye contact with him either.

Meanwhile back with the of the Seville family, Dave who watched the suspicious vehicle, was now in the living room room talking to the rest of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. "Please Dave calm down. We know how Alvin is when he gets grounded. He never listens and has the nerve to say he is the most behaved chipmunk" Jeanette who was trying to convince Dave to relax and not let Alvin's disobedience ruin his morning and was gently giving him massages on his left shoulder which wasn't working. "She's right Dave. Even if you ground Alvin for a year, I bet you that he still wouldn't change his behavior" said Simon before turning on the tv. Dave rubs his temples and says "y'all right but, I'm going to have a serious talk with him when he gets back. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap for an hour at least because, i'm starting to get a migraine" Dave gets up and heads to his room leaving the four alone with their thoughts. Jeanette takes a seat next to Simon and says "Poor Dave, he was in such a good mood before he left to drop off my sister but, when he returned and checked Alvin's room to see if he was there, his day was ruined" Simon sighs and says "yeah I know he also said that he thinks Alvin got in that vehicle that he saw and when he described what the the driver looked like, I instantly knew who it was that picked up Alvin" Jeanette gives him an add look and questions him "really, then who was it?" Simon pauses the tv and says "it was Ryan the guy who used to bully Theodore and I along with his jock friends" Jeanette gasps and says "Wow really, I mean I never really talked to Ryan but, I I've seen him hang out with Alvin before" Simon nods and says "yep and he used to bully Alvin but, he stopped when Alvin joined the football team. If it wasn't for Alvin, the football team wouldn't have that much wins and they would've lost against the warriors-" "Oh boy it's about to start" Simon was interrupted by Theodore who sat next to him. "Ellie hurry, meerkat manor is about to start" Simon chuckles at his innocent little brother and hands him the control.

In the meantime, Alvin along with Ryan, Xander and Xavier arrived at their destination and were now waiting for Ryan to find his football in the garage while they waited for him in his lawn. Alvin looks around the home and notices the house looked great. It was painted brown and it had a nice garden and a dog house next to a small tree which had oranges. Alvin tries to get a closer look at the dog house and is suddenly startled by a muscular looking pit bull who came out and almost got Alvin between his teeth if it wasn't for the leash that had the animal in its power. Xander and Xavier were also startled which amused Ryan who found the ball and was approaching them. "Don't worry guys, knuckles is actually harmless if you don't stare at him for more than a minute" Ryan said before throwing the ball at Xavier who flinched when it almost hit his face.

Now back with Brittany, she was now following the second objective on her to do list. "Hmm lets see, It says give Noah his milk with cookies after he's done done washing his hands" she puts the paper in her pocket knocks on the bathroom. "Noah, are you done brushing your teeth and doing your business?" She questions before receiving a response in five seconds "Yeah I'm done now" the toddler comes out and was about to ask Brittany something but, his tummy growls which Brittany notices and giggles. "Sounds like someone's hungry, let's go get you something to eat" she then takes him by his hand to the kitchen. Brittany opens the fridge and takes out a gallon of milk and as she was poring the milk in a cup, Noah questions her "where did my big brother go?" and she smiles and and says "oh I forgot to tell you that he told me that he was going to to clean up something in the living room that he accidentally broke when he came in the house" Shen then hands him the cup with a plate that contained chocolate combined marshmallow cookies to him before he makes his way to the living room. Brittany follows him and sees him sit on the sofa and turns on the tv to watch cartoons. as he continues to eat, she stares at him because it reminds her when she was a toddler, she used to eat cookies with milk and watch her morning cartoons as well. Brittany hears and sees something moving behind the tv so, she gets up to see.

There behind the tv was Vallen who was on his knees holding a broom and a dust pan. He was getting pieces glass of the ground and notices Brittany which makes him smile in embarrassment. "So that was the loud noise that we heard when you came in the house? What was that thing anyway?" Vallen chuckles before standing up and saying "it was one of my grandpas trophies that was made from glass. He won it for making the best pancakes it the city. Damn I must've knocked it over when I opened the door to wide" Brittany gives him a sympathetic smile and says "don't worry, I'm sure if we use a little super glue to put the pieces back together, it will look a little better" Vallen shakes his head and says "but I don't have any super glue and don't think there is..." "Oh never mind" he said as he noticed Brittany taking out some super glue from her purse.

Meanwhile Noah finished eating and watching cartoons so, he turned the tv off. Brittany realizes this and questions him "well looks like you're done eating now let's see what's the third objective" she takes out the piece of paper and begins to read "Let Noah play outside if he wants to but, keep an eye on him and if he doesn't want to play outside then, play one his board games with him which, is something that he usually does whenever he's bored" after done reading the third objective, she puts the paper back and questions him "so Noah, do you want to play outside or do you want to play with one of your bored games with me? he thinks for a few seconds and says "I want to play outside" she then opens the door for him and out he goes but, before Brittany gets out she glances at Vallen to see him on his knees still picking getting some remaining pieces of glass. "Um Vallen bring the pieces of glass with you and we can put them back together out here" Vallen nods.

Moments later, the two were were on the porch sitting in a swing bench while Noah was playing with his tricycle. "There now just carefully put so of this and yup that's it just a few more" said Brittany as she was holding a piece of glass of the trophy while Vallen carefully rubbed a bit of super glue on it.

 **Brittany's pov**

Boy this babysitting job is as bad as I thought it would be because, I was expecting Noah to give me a hard time but, so far he hasn't and I'm also having a great time because, Vallen is here. Anyway, as I kept putting pieces together, I noticed from the center of my eye Vallen kept throwing short glances at me but, made me curious to why he was doing that. Wait what am I saying? I already know the answer to my question. Nobody can not resist not looking at my beauty. Ugh stupid me.

A few minutes later, Vallen was still throwing glances at me so, I decided to ask him "why are you staring at me?" he quickly faces the other way and says "oh no reason and sorry if I creeped you out" even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was blushing. Wait OMG he actually is blushing. It's so cute when a guy stares at me and when I catch and ask them why they were doing it, they don't give me an honest answer.

"Oh ok anyway, I think we're done" I tell him before putting the last piece of the glass with the rest. He looks at me and question me. "Sooo..." What do you want to do know?" I answer "Hmm, do you want to talk about stuff about us for example, tell me what do you for your free time, your favorite food, and what type of girls do you like?" Vallen thinks for moment and says "well, for my free time I like to go fishing and play with my brother but mostly I like to spend time with my brother. My favorite food is..."

He begins to chuckle and says "you're going to laugh when I tell you" I roll my eyes and say "just tell me already I promise I won't laugh" he looks back at me and says "my favorite food is ramen noddles. Those cups that you fill hot water in and in a minute it's ready to eat" I was surprised when he said that. not because of the type of food he likes but, because that is one of Alvin's favorite foods. "Really well that's nice" I say and he says "thanks um anyway, the type of girls that I like are brave girls who are honest and like to go on adventures, that likes action movies, and a girl that would like her for boyfriend to accompany her whenever she goes shopping" I was stunned by his words because everything he just said is what I am. "Um Brittany uh earth to Brittany are you there?" I shook my head and say "yeah I'm here and wow you're very picky with girls" his cheeks get red and say "I guess I am. Anyway now you answer me the questions that you asked me"

I sigh and say "well for my free time I love to go shopping and listen to music but, mostly shopp-" "BRITTANNY I'M FEELING SLEEPY" Noah who cut me off was now approaching us while rubbing his eyes. I take out my objective paper and check the fourth one. "At 12pm is Noah's nap time" i look at Vallen question him "what time is it?" He takes out his phone and says "it's 11:56am" i thank him and I scoop up Noah. "Come on it's time for your nap" before i go in the house, I turn to Vallen and said "I'll be back in a minute" and he nods in agreement.

 **Normal Pov**

Meanwhile with Alvin and his jock friends, they were taking a break from playing football and were now sitting in some chairs enjoying the sunny day while drinking cold beverages. "So Alvin, how's your relationship going with the leader of the cheerleading squad?" questions Ryan before crushing and throwing a can of red bull fro his seat in the trash can which he missed. All eyes were on Alvin now and he says "it was going good I guess" Ryan could tell that Alvin essential sounding happy. "Are you sure? I mean has anything bad happened?" Alvin begins to tell about the night he and Brittany went to the carnival where she was now.

Ten minutes later, he finished telling them which surprised the guys except for Ryan. "Dude I think you're exaggerating a bit. I mean I don't know Brittany much but, I can tell that she was really sorry for not looking for you that night. Like come on it was packed so it was hard finding you however, what you should be worry about is her talking to this Vallen guy on her phone and you ahold worry about her being with that guy right now. I would keep an eye on her if I were you" said Ryan and his two friends agree. "So what are you suggesting? That I should I spy on her like watch her every move or something?" questions Alvin before taking a zip of some energy drink. "No not spying on her. I mean that you should just know where she goes and who's with her" replied Ryan and then Xander speaks "yeah you should try that Al but, try not to let Brittany notice if you do decide to watch her every move because, she might just break up with you" Alvin shakes his head and says "guys I appreciate your advices but, I don't want to be on of those guys that let their jealousy get to their heart and start to follow their girlfriends wherever they go because they think that she's not being loyal. Also, even though I heard Brittany talking to that guy on the phone in a sweet way that she would only talk to me, and can though she's probably with him right now, I still trust her" Ryan gets up stretches before saying "alright Al do what your heart tells you but, if any time you need me to keep an eye on her, just give me a call" Alvin think for a few seconds but doesn't respond. "So, I'm going to drop y'all off because I'm going to visit my girlfriend in a few minutes" said Ryan and everyone agrees.

Before Alvin gets in the car, he notices a cloud in the sky that looked like Brittany and he talks in his mind. "Oh Brittany my beautiful girlfriend. I hope that whoever that Vallen guy is, you're only considering him as friend. I love you Brittany and I'm nothing without you"

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany was putting Noah in bed as he slowly felt asleep. "Britt I'm happy that you're babysitting me and not someone else" Brittany giggles before kiddo Noah's forehead. "I'm happy as well that I got this job. You're not the little devil that you're parents say you are when i wasn't around were you? she question and gives him a suspicious look. "That's a lie, I behave well with everyone" lied Noah as he slowly was falling asleep. Seconds later, Brittany hears him snoring so, she silently leaves his room and makes her way back outside.

When she got there, she notices that Vallen wasn't in the sitting in the swing bench anymore , instead she saw him crouched down checking the tires of his motorcycle. Brittany approaches him and he notices when he sees a shadow next him. He looks up and sees her smiling with arms in her hips. "So, did my little brother fall asleep?" before Brittany answers him, she takes out her pink hair bun which was holding her ponytail, and lets her hair down. She puts the hair bun in her purse and looks for another one. in the mean time, Vallen's eyes went wide as he saw her. He was speechless by the sight of her beauty which Brittany notices. "I see that you're amazed by how I look without my ponytail" she giggles before finding another hair bun in her purse. "I uh sorry it's just that, you look so beautiful that I feel like I'm not worthy of looking at your beauty" Vallen said before mentally slapping himself. "Stupid me, don't say that you'll creep her out again" he yelled in his mind. Brittany who was trying not to blush, finished getting her hair back to its original ponytail form. "He he thanks, I usually don't get complements from guys. Especially my boyfriend" replied Brittany which got Vallen curious. "Speaking of your boyfriend, how is he? Does he treat you like a princes which you deserve to

Be treated like that or you know what, just talk to me all about him" Brittany thought for a minute and says "sure alright but, I can tell that you're busy right now" Vallen shakes his head and stands up. "Not anymore, I'm done checking my tires if they needed some air but, it looks like they're good so, let's go sit in the living room so we could talk" he said and they make their way back inside.

Meanwhile with Alvin, Ryan, Xavier, and Xander. They arrived at the Seville residence, and were saying their goodbyes to Alvin. "Alright guys, it was great hanging out with y'all, and maybe we could hang out next week" Alvin said exiting the car. "Have good one Al" "yeah later Al" "stay cool cool Al" the car left and now Alvin was standing in the driveway looking at his home. "Oh boy, I better get ready for that famous yell and a buck of lecturing" he mumbled to himself as he approached the front door but then, he decides to check if the back door was unlocked so he could avoid Dave at least for the afternoon. When Alvin got to the back of the house, he was disappointed to know that the door was locked. With no other way of getting in, he goes back to the front door. as soon as he opens it, his predictions were became real. "ALVIIIINNNNN" Dave who woke up from his nap five minutes ago, approaches Alvin while having an ice pack on his forehead. "Ha hi Da-" "DON'T HI DAVE ME" "NOW COME IN THE MUSIC ROOM SO WE COULD HAVE A LONG CHAT" Alvin who was now smiling nervously, follows Dave as his Brothers and their crushes watched from the living room.

Back at the Benjamin residence, Brittany finished telling Vallen about her boyfriend Alvin. She also talked to him about her sisters, Alvin's brothers and Dave. "Wow, you sure have a big family and no offense but, don't you feel weird that you and your sisters are living with a human?" Vallen questions before taking out a pack of gum from his pocket. "Nope, I even consider Dave as my second father. You'll like him if you get to know him. He's sweet and thanks to him, my sisters and I are happier than ever. However, with Ian was different" Brittany said before accepting a piece of gum that Vallen offered her. "Wait who's Ian?" he questions ad Brittany continues "he was my and my sisters old manager" he treated me like a princes but, he treated my sisters like garbage. He even had the nerve to tell me that he only needed me for his greedy goals and my sisters were useful as back up only" Brittany clutches her knuckles with anger as the memories wth Ian came back. Vallen notices this and gently puts his right hand on her left which got her off guard. She looks at his eyes and now there is silence. "Listen Britt, let's not remember about the past events that only brings pain. Whoever that Ian guy is I'm sure he's suffering right now for not realizing in time how special you girl and sisters are. Also it sounded like he only cared about money instead of getting to know y'all and giving the love that a father would give to his daughters and sons" Brittany was touched by Vallens words. Nobody has comforted her like he was doing. "Thanks Vallen, that means a lot to me" Brittany said not looking away from his green eyes"

Vallen slowly let's go of her hand and says "you're welcome and also, I'm glad that your boyfriend rescued you and your sisters from that guy. If I was him, I would've done the same" Brittany looks away not letting him see her red face and says "yeah, Alvin is the best boyfriend than my ex boyfriends. and even though we argue sometimes and want to want kill one another, in the end our love for each other is gets stronger. He's not like my ex boyfriends who only dated me for body" Vallen looks at the floor disappointed and says "oh ok, he's sure lucky be your boyfriend" Brittany notices the disappointment in his voice so, she looks back at him. "Um Vallen" he looks at her "yeah" she takes a deep breath and says "is there something you want to tell me?" He looks at back at the floor and says "actually, yes what does your boyfriend-" "BRTTANY NOAH WE'RE HOME" Vallen was cut off by Sarah who entered the door while carrying groceries. She Vallen is in the house and says "Vallen hi, I'm glad that you're here early today" Sarah approaches him and gives him a long which makes him feel awkward because Brittany was there. "Okay mom I think that's enough" he said before se releases him while giggling. "Awww don't feel embarrassed. I'm sure that Brittany isn't jeleaous that you receive hugs from your mother" Sarah said before winking at Brittany. Both of them were blushing and Vallen quickly says "mom we're just friends, nothin more" and Brittany adds "yeah, and I already have a boyfriend" Sarah begins to laugh historically and says "I'm just playing with y'all. Um anyway, I forgot to give your phone back, it's in one of my cabinets" Brittany was surprised to forget all about her phone since she's always using it to chat with her friends and checking the time.

Steve enters the house carrying groceries as well and questions "hey son, hey Brittany , how are you both?" he answers "I'm good" they said in unison. Sarah who

Was gone for a few seconds, returns and hands Brittany her phone. "Here you go and sorry that I forgot to give it to you before we left this morning" Brittany puts the phone in her purse and says "it's alright and I guess I better call my father to pick me-" " wait Brittany, we would like for you to join us for lunch, are you in?" question Steve as he smiles. Brittany didn't see any harm in accepting so she says "alright sounds great" and they all head to the table.

Back with the sevilles, "do you understand me Alvin?" questioned Dave before putting some pills and in his mouth and drinking water trying to make the migraine go away. "Yes Dave and I promise that I won't go out of the house when I'm grounded again" replied Alvin as he got up and heads to the door to leave the music room. "You better be making your way to your room" said Dave and Alvin nods before heading out.

Alvin goes to his shared room to find his brothers and two of the chipettes playing monopoly. Simon glances at Alvin and questions him "grounded for a six months huh way to go" Alvin glares at him and says "Yeah it looks like I'm not the only one without manners here. You must've been eavesdropping if not then you wouldn't know that I was grounded for six months" Alvin said and earns a chuckle from Simon "that wasn't messes art for me to do Alvin because, they Dave was yelling was so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear what he was saying in the conversation between him and you" Alvin sighs and goes to his bed before putting his pillow over his head not wanting to hear Simon anymore.

Back with Brittany, five hours have passed of them eating lunch and watching movies in the living room. Nighttime was approaching and Brittany knew that she had to call Dave to pick her up. "Um thanks so much for everything Mrs. Benjamin and Mr. Benjamin. I enjoyed my first day of this job a I can't wait for tomorrow. Bye everyone" said Brittany as she made her way to the door. "Brittany wait, i gotta give you something" said Sarah as he took out something from her purse. She hands Brittany sixty dollars in cash. "Wow thanks so much" Brittany said before putting the money in her purse and heads out. Vallen follows her outside closing the door on his way out. Brittany takes out her phone but, realizes that it as dead. "Oh no just what needed" she mumbles and Vallen looks at her screen. "What's wrong Brittany? Does your phone need to charge?" he questions and she nods. "Yeah but, I need to call my father now or he will start to worry. Come on please turn on" she said as she kept pressing the power button on her phone. "You borrow my phone or I could take you home" said Vallen and she looks at him curiously "are you sure I mean your mom told me that you work tomorrow so, you'll have to go home early for bed" Vallen shakes his head and says "I don't mind, and I would sure love to see what your home looks like" Brittany smiles at him and says "thanks you're so sweet and ill make sure to pay you" he shakes his head again and says "please don't pay me anything, and let's go" he playfully punches her cheek and gets in his motorcycle. He then puts on his blue helmet flames and hands Brittany an extra helmet. as she puts on it on, she suddenly gets a flashback when Alvin rescued her sisters as he was riding a bike similar to Vallens. "Hey you okay?" he questions and she nods. after putting on the helmet, she sits behind behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Brittany could tell that Vallen had a six pack by the way his stomach area felt when he held on to him. He turns on the motorcycle and Brittany gives him directions to the Seville home.

About fifteen later, they were close and Brittany tells Vallen "hey could I get off right here because, my boyfriend could be outside and he if he sees us, he wouldn't like it if he saw me with another guy" Vallen tells her "oh alright" stoping in the side of the row. Vallen takes off his helmet and rubs his eyes. Brittany does the same before getting off and handing it to him. "So, I guess you won't be at the Benjamin's house tomorrow since you have go to work" she said. "Yeah, unfortunately" he replied sounding disappointed. There was a minute of silence before Brittany tells him "well, I better get going, thanks again" she then kisses him on the cheek was about to walk to her house but, Vallen grabs her hand which surprises her. They look at each other for a minute not saying a word. "Um I hope to see you soon again" he said and she smiles. He slowly let's go of her hand and she walks away. he turns on his bike, and watches her leave. Suddenly Brittany stops walking and looks at him before waving at him. Vallen does the same and then leaves the area.

Brittany approaches her homes porch, thinks of about her day before entering the house to be met with a bunch of questions from Dave, her sisters and Alvin's brothers.

 **I Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Days went by, and Brittany and Alvin barely spend time with each other. Brittany comes home late from baby sitting and is always exhausted when she gets home. Taking care of a kid is hard but, it's even harder if that kid likes to wrestle. Yes, Noah has been playfully wrestling with Brittany. He was pretty strong for a toddler. He had managed to make Brittany tap out. Brittany wondered how strong he would be when grows up. Anyway, today was Saturday and Brittany was almost completing her first week of babysitting. She loved her job. Today she was very happy because Vallen was going to the house. "See you later Dave" said Brittany before shutting the door. Dave drives away.

Brittany goes in to the house and says bye to Noah's parents. Now that she was alone, she follows the instructions as usual. Later that day, Vallen arrives. He knocks on the door and waits for Brittany to open it. Seconds later, Brittany opens the door to see her friend. But as soon as she saw him, her jaw drops and doesn't breath for a few seconds. She couldn't believe the view. Vallen was shirtless and was only wearing shorts. His sweaty body was shining thanks to the sun glaring at him. Brittany could see his sweat going down his six pac. She couldn't believe how... Sexy Vallen looked. Vallen notices that Brittany was in a trance so he says "Britt, are you alright?" Now she felt stupid and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

Vallen chuckles and says "Are you okay? You just stood there looking amazed" Brittany blushes in embarrassment and says "Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, come in" the two then go inside. Vallen goes to the kitchen and takes out a cold water bottle from the fridge. Brittany kept glancing at him when he wasn't looking. She was still amazed. Vallen was just as hot as Alvin. After drinking water, Vallen looks at Brittany and says "My god. It's sure hot today. I just came from jogging like every Saturday afternoon" he then grabs a towel and begins to dry his face. "Yeah, it is. But don't worry, winter will come soon which means that Christmas is coming as well" said Brittany however she didn't sound so happy. Vallen notices and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong Britt? Are you feeling okay?" Brittany sighs and says "No not really. I'm just a bit depressed. I haven't talked to my boyfriend much and whenever we do talk, he acts like he doesn't trust me. He asks questions like where I was and who I was with. It hurts me that he doubts me. If this continues... I won't know what to do anymore to convince him that I'm loyal to him" Vallen completely understands. His ex girlfriend who is now his girlfriend again, acts like that. "Brittany I... There's something I need to tell you... But I don't think I have the right to tell you because... Ugh never mind" said Vallen before looking away.

Brittany was a bit concerned. She puts a hand on his sweaty shoulder and she doesn't mind his sweat touching her hand. Brittany tells him "You can tell me. We are close friends aren't we? If something is bothering you then tell me what it is" Vallen looks at her and says "Listen... Just answer me this... "Will you... Will... You... Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked and looks away instantly. He expected her to scream and say no. Meanwhile Brittany was speechless. She wasn't expecting him to ask that but, a part of her was. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, she began to sweat, and talk funny. "Vallen I... I..." her mind told her to say yes. Her heart was confused. She was a loyal girl. She would never cheat on Alvin. She would never forgive herself if she was with another guy while still being Alvin's girlfriend.

Half of her heart belongs to Alvin but, the other half was being taken over by Vallen. What will she do? Brittany was so confused. These past few days, she and Vallen had gotten closer. They called each other at nights while everyone was asleep. They talked for hours. For her and Alvin spending less time with each other, has given Vallen the chance to get closer to Brittany. It was silent for a few minutes. Vallen was waiting patiently but nervously for Brittany's reply.

After thinking for another minute, Brittany made her choice. She closes her eyes and says "Vallen... Listen... I would love to go out with you. Pick me up at 9:00pm which is when everyone in my house is asleep" Her answer makes Vallen smile cheerfully. But even though, he was happy she accepted, in the back of his head, he hides the thought of what he was doing was wrong. He knew she has a boyfriend but, he needed to tell her. Vallen needed and wanted her. He had never met someone so beautiful who has a great personality. Brittany was the girl of his dreams. Vallen and Brittany kept chatting while keeping an eye on Noah. The day was great and beautiful.

Anyway, later at night while everyone was asleep, Brittany was quietly getting ready for her date with Vallen. She puts on her most expensive dress, perfume and makeup. She had to look more beautiful than ever. After getting ready, she checks to make sure everyone including Alvin was asleep. After doing that, she silently goes outside. However Unfortunately for her, Alvin wakes up because he needed to use the bathroom. He gets out of bed and as he goes to the door, something pink caught his eye. Something pink walked by the window. Even though it was dark, he was still able to see it thanks to the Christmas lights. That's right, there were small light bulbs and other Christmas decorations around the house. Alvin swore he saw something. The pink color reminded him of someone. Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he approaches and looks at Brittany's empty. He was puzzled. Where was Brittany? Where did she go? "What is she up to?" Alvin asked himself.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she was standing on the sidewalk as she waited for Vallen. After waiting for a minute and a half, she hears a roaring motorcycle. She smiles when she sees her friend arriving. "Hello Brittany. I hope I didn't take to long. You look lovely tonight" he complimented before giving her a helmet. Brittany giggles and says "Thanks, and you look like a handsome gentlemen" she then sits behind him before wrapping her arms around his waist. She could smell his cologne. Vallen was actually wearing a tuxedo. He had a gingerbread color bow tie, and a small pink flower attached to his chest. He decided to wear that flower for Brittany. He knew her favorite color was pink.

Anyway, the two go to a restaurant. When they got there, the waiter guides them to their table. The man who had a French accent, hands them the menus before walking away. "Well this is a beautiful place. I like the music. You can just smell love in the air. Do you come here often?" asked Brittany with a smile. Vallen returns the smile and says "No. The last time I came here was six months ago. I only come here when I bring a special someone" he winks at Brittany who giggles. "Oh? Am I that special someone now?" asked Brittany. Seeing her smile like that brings joy to his heart. However Vallens smile disappears and is replaced with a worried look. "Brittany... Can I tell you something?" he asked. Brittany blinks a few times before saying "Yes, what's bothering you?"

Vallen sighs and says "Please don't get mad. I made a mistake. Please don't get mad okay. You see, I Have a girlfriend..." As soon as he said that, Brittany's smile is replaced with a hurt look. "You do?" She whispered. Vallen starts to panic and says "Wait let me finish. She was my ex girlfriend but, she kept begging for me to give her another chance and I... Did. We got back together this past Monday and-" "Then why did you ask me out? You have a girlfriend and you still ask me out? How dare you?" She cut him off. Brittany was almost shouting. Everyone was looking at the two. Vallen places a finger on his lips and says "Shhh, listen. Let me finish. We go back together because she told me she changed. My girlfriend is an angry, selfish, psychopath. I realized that she hasn't changed. She's still the same girl I was with a while ago. Me Getting back together with Christy was a mistake. Not long ago, she tried to choke my little brother Noah, she fought my mother who was angry with her because Christy seduced my father. After I broke up with her, she threatened to kill my family and set the house on fire. I moved out of the house and live alone because, if I was still living there, my family would've been in danger. Please, Brittany I want you to know that I don't love Christy anymore. I only gave her another chance because I was afraid of what she might do to my family. Also she made me believe she changed. Heck believe or not, I'm a little afraid of her. She's dangerous. Anyway, I want to be with you. Not her. I'm gonna dump her despite her threats. Brittany I... Love you... So much"

Brittany saw the serous look he had. He was telling her the honest truth. Brittany removes her tears before saying "Vallen I... I believe you. Look. Let's change the subject. Let's just enjoy our night" Vallen smiles. The waiter returns and receives their order.

 ** _An hour later_**

They were full and satisfied. They leave the restaurant and were now heading to the parking lot. The two were alone. They quietly stare at each other for a few minutes. "I.. Had a great time. The food was delicious" said Brittany. Vallen nods and says "Me to. This is actually the first time I've been this happy. You... You complete me" he said. Brittany smiles cheerfully. Her heart was beating fast. Slowly but surely their lips touched. Vallen kissed Brittany and she kissed him back. Minutes felt like hours. They kissed for about two minutes. But unbeknownst to them, they were being recorded by someone who was in car. This person was shocked as he saw what was happening. Suddenly he stops recoding before putting his phone in his pocket. "Alvin has to see this" mumbled Ryan before shaking his head in disappointment. He couldn't believe that Brittany was doing this behind his best friends back.

Vallen and Brittany stop kissing and they just look at each other. They laugh and say "Let's go" they get on the motorcycle and leave. Minutes later, they arrive at the Seville home. Brittany gets off of the motorcycle. She looks at Vallen who gets off to. For some reason, after they left the restaurant, Brittany started to feel guilty. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Even though her heart had two owners that love her, she still enjoyed her date. "Well, I'll see you Tuesday which is my day off. I'll text you. Goodnight... I love you" said Vallen before wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses Brittany who kisses him back. But, this time Brittany didn't enjoy the kiss because she was thinking about Alvin. Poor her. She was so confused, but she knew she had to make a decision soon. If she didn't, things will get worse. But who will she choose? Alvin who had been her boyfriend for a while, or Vallen who is the type of guy every girl wishes they had?


End file.
